


Delta

by stripperbucky



Series: Delta [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marking, Shameless Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, lots of sex ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: Reader is a rare being in the a/b/o cycle and finds herself along side the Avengers working for Tony Stark. She manages to hide her true nature successfully until she catches the eye of a certain blue eyed super soldier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another series off of my old tumblr. Enjoy!

Your life consisted of abnormal circumstances. 

Your parents were both very well respected Alphas in your small town. They courted each other for a couple years before having your older brother, who of course, turned out to be an Alpha as well. So naturally, when your mother became pregnant with you, everyone assumed you would be an Alpha just like the rest of them. In fact, at the baby shower they refused to receive any traditional Beta or Omega feeding supplies. But whenever your mother went into labor one January night instead of the usual summer morning like Alphas were, it threw everyone off guard. They didn’t stress it, though. Maybe it was just nothing more than a false alarm. Nothing unusual, right? 

Wrong. 

After fifteen long hours of labor, you were born. But you were weren’t an Alpha like everyine expected or even a Beta. Hell, you weren’t even an Omega. Somehow, you were a Delta. There weren’t many left in the United States, looking on Google there had to be at least 2,000 in the entire country. And that was for a rather scary reason. Deltas were the rare flower of the alpha/beta/omega cycle. 

They were a bit different than the others. The heats were on a whole other spectrum of complication. For starters, you wouldn't exactly experience a heat in a normal way. It was your body’s natural way of finding a suitable partner. Meaning, until you came across an exceptional alpha, your body would put itself on hold. The downside was that when it would happen someday, if not taken care of correctly, you could die. It was extreme, yes, but you always figured that Mother Nature just had it out for you. 

The next thing was mating and bonding. If you were to want to settle down, not only would your significant other have to be an alpha, they’d have to be very experienced. Mating was one thing, but it took a special someone to actually bond. You couldn’t just settle for a beta like some others did, which sucked. But you highly doubted that would ever happen. 

And because of your nature, you lived a highly sheltered life growing up. Instead of going out and experiencing adolescence, you were kept inside for your own safety. That was, until your parents passed away in a car crash shortly after your eighteenth birthday. Fortunately, you and your brother inherited a fair share of money and you parted ways. 

Which is how you ended up in New York City. You had enough funds to find you a nice, small apartment in a well lit area and just enough for college. You even found a doctor that specializes with Delta's and got yourself some suppressants. You were officially passing yourself off as an omega, which gave you an excellent sense of security. 

 Life was going great. 

 Until one day it wasn’t. 

* * *

You were leaving class one afternoon, carrying the many blueprints in your arms as you carefully placed each foot in front of the other. You hated the steps outside NYU, as they got super slippery during the rainy seasons. You carefully placed each step with precaution, until suddenly your foot slipped from the step, sending you flying onto your face in the middle of the crowded students. Per usual. 

With a cry, you hastily gathered up the many tangled blueprints that scattered across the ground. You spent three sleepless nights on them and there was no way you’d let people walk all over your hard work. But before you could reach the last one, you were stopped by a pair of black heels blocking your way. The mysterious woman bent down and picked up one of your papers before smoothing it out on her skirt. You watched as she held the blueprint up, blocking your view of her face. Great! Now you’d be a victim of plagiarism.

 “Excuse me,” you spoke harshly, reaching upwards for the blueprint. “That’s mine!” 

 “I kind of guessed that, kid.”The mystery woman replied with a small laugh. You could’ve swore you’ve heard that voice before, but for the life of you, you couldn’t pinpoint it's owner.

“Did you come up with these on your own?” She asked, turning the page over.

 “Well…yeah.” You scoffed, standing to your feet. You reached forward to grab the paper again, only to be met with a very impressed strawberry blonde, One you’ve pretty much seen your entire life. Your mouth practically hit the floor. The rest of the blueprints in your hand slipped from your grasp and pooled around your feet. 

Pepper smiled down at you, cocking her head to the side. She eyed you up and down, sizing you up. You suddenly felt so self conscious under her gaze. Pepper was an unusually dominant Beta, as you could tell by the way she carried herself. Somehow, it also gave off the motherly vibe.

 “That’s my name. And you are?”

 “Y/N,” you say. “Y/N Y/L/N.” 

You watched as she leaned in and inhaled deeply, her eyes dilating slightly. You felt yourself growing nervous. There’s no way she could’ve known you were a delta. Dr. Strange made sure you had the highest dosage of suppressants on the market. Surely a random beta wouldn’t pick up on it.

“Well, Y/N,” she says, pulling out a tablet and tapping on it rapidly. You craned your neck, trying to sneak a peek at it, only to have her hold it back further from you. You only felt yourself growing more nervous. Before you could open your mouth to ask what in the world was going on, Pepper beat you to it.

“How do you feel about working for Tony Stark?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ms. Y/L/N,” Friday chimed.

With a small groan, you forced your eyes open. It was supposed to be your day off, meaning you could sleep as much as you wanted for as long as you wanted. Why was she calling you now?

“Yes, Friday?” You murmured. She always found a way to bother you, especially during nap time. Deltas needed more rest than everyone else, but of course, nobody knew that but you. You hadn’t told anyone about your true status yet.

“Mr. Stark requests your presence in the common room.”

With a tired groan, you threw the covers from your body and sat up. What could possibly be going on this time? Did Tony blow up another suit again? It took weeks to get the oil out of your nails, much less your skin. Did Peter run out of webs mid swing again? You loved the kid almost like a little brother, but the kid needed some kind of rockets in his shoes for safety. You made sure to scold Tony on that; he wasn’t exactly a responsible crime fighter. You understood now what Pepper went through.

You slipped on the nearest form of clothing you could find before making your way towards the common room. The sounds of hushed whispering rang throughout your ears. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was Tony having guests over? Why didn’t Friday mention that to you? Looking down at your clothes, you felt your face heating with embarrassment. You were nowhere near dressed for guests. It wasn’t anything near provocative, just an oversized sweater and leggings, but still. You didn’t like drawing attention to yourself and you strongly disliked strangers.

Entering the room, you spotted the entire Avengers assembly. Literally.

You recognized Thor, who stood taller than everyone else, speaking with Bruce Banner quietly. You spotted Vision and …were that Scarlett Witch? Jesus, she was even prettier in person. You may or may not have read her file religiously.

You saw Hawkeye standing next to the redheaded assassin herself, Black Widow. Immediately, you felt your instincts kick in slightly. She was a suitable alpha, no doubt. Her red hair made her pale skin seem almost vibrant and those eyes…god she was so perfect. With a subtle shake of your head, you pulled your mind out of the gutter. As nice as she was, you were still wary of the woman. She was extremely intimidating.

In the corner of the room, you spotted Falcon and Ant Man standing side by side. You could tell how nervous the two looked about the whole situation. You couldn’t blame them, from what you heard about the whole airport thing that happened in Germany, you’d be a bit nervous, too.

You smiled when you spotted Peter standing by himself, his hands in his tucked into his pockets casually. At least you knew him. Even though Peter was a newly legal Beta, he still remained one of your closest friends. He didn’t know about your whole…status problem yet, but he something told you he knew there was more to you than what you were telling him. But being the polite person he was, he decided not to push it, to your relief.

When Tony entered the room, everyone instantly got quiet. You had a feeling you’d be receiving some really bad news this evening.

“Alright, I’m sure you’re all wondering why I called you here,” He began, clapping his hands together. You could spot, the subtle sweat beading across his forehead. Why was he so nervous? “I can assure you right now, I’m not dying."

Everyone seemed to relax a little bit at the news. Jesus, he had a way of being the biggest drama kind on this earth. As Tony continued, you felt someone’s eyes on you. Ignoring it, you kept your gaze on Tony.

“Why are we here, Tony?” Rhodey asked, crossing his arms over his chest. A cliché Alpha mannerism. You snorted softly at the realization that your instincts hadn’t kicked in at the sight of him. Maybe he wasn’t as Alpha as he thought he was. They were so fragile underneath the whole macho exterior.

Again, you could feel someone’s eyes on you and no matter how much you tried to ignnore it, it irked the life out of you. You couldn’t possibly focus on Tony while whoever it was stared at you like that. With a causal turn of your head, you caught sight of Natasha glancing over at you. Her blue eyes were set on your body, trailing them up and down. Suddenly, you felt so small.

You felt the arousal slowly growing between your legs, making your cheeks heat. Before she could look back into your eyes, you looked away quickly. That wasn’t a very practical idea after all.

“We’re here because I’ve decided that I was a little bit hard on Rogers,” He admitted, avoiding everyone’s gaze. But when he noticed everyone’s smirks, he sighed. “Okay, maybe I was a bit dramatic about it.”

Someone let out a snort.

“What I’m trying to say is, I was wrong. Incredibly wrong about the entire situation. Rogers, although he can be a little shit sometimes, is a strong asset to this team and without him, we’ve pretty much got nothing going for us.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, much to his dismay.

“Hey! I did pretty well those couple of ti- anyways,” He cleared his throat. “I’ve decided to try and make things right; for the sake of the team. I offered Cap a place back on the team.”

Everyone let out small approvals at the news. You even cracked a smile. This was so mature for Tony, you were so proud of him.

“He agreed to come back on one condition.” Everyone practically leaned in with anticipation. Peter even stood on the couch to get a better view. “He’ll come back, but only if Barnes gets a place, too.”

You felt like one of those cartoon characters. Your jaw practically dropped straight to the floor. Peter instantly looked down at me with wide eyes. But Rhodey, though…he was not having it at all.

“Are you high?!” He shouted, clenching his fists in fury.

“I wish I was,” Tony said under his breath with a sigh. “No Rhodey, I’m just trying to fix things for once.”

“And by fixing, you mean letting the man who killed your parents live under your roof?”

That’s when shit hit the fan.

“Hey, Barnes was brainwashed!” Scott shouted. “He didn’t mean any of that!”  

“Oh yeah? Well, why didn’t he just walk away?” Rhodey retorted. “He could’ve at any point.”

You glanced over at Peter, feeling a bit fearful. He gave you a reassuring smile, patting your shoulder gently. You absolutely hated confrontation. Especially when it involved your work.

“Tony!” Rhodey exclaimed. “At least think about this for a couple days.”

“Yeah, about that,” Tony said, glancing at his wristwatch. “I kinda already agreed to it. They should be here any minute.”

Your eyes nearly flew out of your head. You weren’t too sure about this. You knew Steve was a trustworthy man, but this Bucky guy…you were a bit wary of this. The only thing you knew about him was that he murdered a lot of innocent people, including Tony’s parents. Tony told you the entire thing personally after he’d nearly drank himself to death one night.

“Mr. Stark,” Friday chimed again. You all instantly went quiet. “Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes have arrived.”

“Oh, cool,” He sighed. “Send them in, I guess.”

The elevator chimed mechanically, opening swiftly.

That’s when you felt it.

Your vision instantly blurred, creating kaleidoscope like patterns. You placed a hand on whoever was near you for support. Whoever the person was, they placed their hands on your shoulders, steadying you. The next thing you know, you’re on the ground surrounded by everyone. You feel hands cupping your face, forcing you to look up. Natasha stared back at you, her blue eyes widened with worry. The heat between your legs was unlike anything else you’ve ever felt before. It was almost unbearable. You felt a wave of arousal hit you at full force, preventing you from thinking straight.

Natasha leaned in far too close, inhaling deeply. Her eyes snapped open, her eyes completely dilated.

 _“Delta.”_  She whispered, her eyes widening in realization.

 _“Delta.”_  Peter repeated, his eyes dilating an unnormal amount.

 _“Delta!”_ Wanda gasped, prowling closer to you with matching dilated eyes.

 _“Delta.”_  Sam followed behind her, his nostrils flaring.

You looked over at the elevator, past all the people slowly crowding around you.

Bucky’s eyes were completely dilated, his breaths coming out in short puffs. Slowly, all rational thoughts began to leave you, leaving you with the most unthinkable thoughts that you knew made no sense. He was the perfect mate and your instincts screamed for him to take you. You didn’t care if everyone watched; you needed him more than anything. You didn’t care who was in the way of your Alpha.

“WAIT WHAT?” Tony practically squeaked, staring at you with wide eyes. “She’s not…oh no.” He inhaled, catching your scent of wild berries and pine trees. Of course you were a Delta. Jesus, he was so stupid not to notice. You had no scent up until now.

Natasha dipped her nose into your neck, inhaling harshly. You let out a small whine, gently trying to push yourself away from her. It was no use. She was far too strong for you.

Bucky let out a growl, snapping everyone’s eyes from you to him. The gears in his metal arm shifted threateningly as he clenched his fist harder. Your eyes instantly went to his, begging silently for him to take you away.

Before anyone was able to touch you, Tony scurried past everyone and snatched you away from Natasha. Well, he tried to. Natasha grabbed ahold of your legs as tight as she could, planting her feet onto the ground to prevent him from leaving.

“God damn it, Romanoff!” He spat. “Get your shit together before I make Fury fire you!”

In a flash, Thor scooped the redheaded woman up from the ground and threw her over his shoulder, despite her angry shouts.

“Ah, I remember my first encounter with a Delta!” He laughed, snatching a kicking and screaming Wanda up as well with his other arm.

Tony began dragging you away as fast as he could, trying to dodge the crazed people that darted towards you.

Peter had managed to grab onto your arm, only to be snatched up by Clint and thrown into one of the coat closets.  _“Jesus,”_ Clint sighed, placing a chair in front of the door. “You guys are so embarrassing.”

You caught a glimpse of Bruce running out of the building, his body shifting inhumanly large.  Vision and Sam were practically rolling on the floor as the android gathered the man into a headlock. “Let me go, you fucker!” Sam spat, wiggling in his grasp.

Suddenly, you felt a cold, metal arm grab onto your ankle, tearing you away from Tony’s grasp. You cried out with glee at the sight of Bucky practically dragging you through the hall, ignoring Tony’s shouts from afar. You jumped into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist as he carried you away. Bucky raced down the hallway, zooming through the halls for any empty rooms. He didn’t care if it was a janitor closet, as long as he could get inside you and fast.

You let out a small squeak at his actions. Bucky smelled like heaven. His scent was a mixture of cinnamon and the ocean, your favorite two things combined into the perfect alpha. You tangled your fingers through his hair, breathing in his scent as if it were oxygen.

“Rogers!” Tony’s voice echoed from down the hall. “Get your friend before he impregnates my successor!”

Suddenly, you and Bucky were on the ground. Steve’s shield rattled against the ground beside the two of you. Bucky let out a string of curses as he stood. Before he could get to you, he was tackled to the ground by Steve. The two men wrestled on the ground, throwing punch after punch.

Not knowing what else to do, you crawled towards the men and pounced onto Steve’s back.

“What the hell? Get off Y/N!” He shouted, stumbling backwards. Before Bucky could get to his feet once again, you were snatched from Steve’s back and hauled away from him.

“What the hell is wrong with you two? You’re like rabid bunnies on Viagra!” Tony exclaimed, dragging you away with all his might.

You cried out as you got farther and farther away from Bucky. Your heat slowly became more and more intense the farther you were apart. You watched helplessly as Steve planted his shield on his friend’s back and sat on it, preventing him from following this time.

You reached out and grabbed onto one of the door handles and tried to pull yourself away from Tony, only to have him swat your hands away. Turning the corner, the last thing you saw was Bucky lying helplessly beneath Steve.

* * *

Tony practically threw you into the first bedroom he found.

Unfortunately, you completely missed the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. You picked yourself up and cradled your bruised arm, snarling at Tony. The older man let out a sigh of relief, plopping down onto the bed. It was a spare bedroom, but it would do for now. He just needed to rest a bit. He really did need to get back in shape soon. Gosh, Pepper would be cackling at him right now.

“You are such a handful, you know that?” he sighed, watching you intently.

You glared up at him, your eyes still dilated completely black. You were still in heat. Great.

Tony let out a small chuckle, staring out the small window. You let out a small growl.

“You know, I remember these days when I was a kid.” He recalled, watching the birds fly past the building. Your eyes widened. What was he talking about?

“You see,” HE said softly, ignoring the glare that was coming from you.  _“_ My mom was a delta, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky Barnes knew quite a bit about the whole dynamics of the world.

He was a different man back in the day. He was a good Alpha – an entitled, cocky little shit - but still a good Alpha nonetheless. He made sure his Omegas were satisfied before satisfying himself and he made sure to shower them with affection during aftercare. Hell, he even went down on the girls, which was heavily frowned upon if you were an Alpha. Bucky wasn’t a selfish lover, not one bit.

During the war, he heard stories of Deltas from all the older men.  

There was this one man in the 107th, Frank, he thinks his name was. He was married to one. Bucky used to listen to the older man boast about the mating. He claimed it was so intense that he ended up knotting her within a few seconds of being inside her. Bucky even remembered the time she sent him some of her underwear that she wore during her heat. He didn’t even get ten feet of it before it was confiscated. Soon, every guy was talking about the wonders of screwing a delta and Bucky would be a damn liar if he said he wasn’t one of them.

But unlike the majority of the young men, he wasn’t satisfied with just mating with one; he wanted one as a wife.

He had it all planned out, too. They’d live in the outskirts of New York, in a nice house with a little picket fence like in those magazines. They would have two or three little alpha babies running around as well. Frank always told him that pregnancy sex was the best when it came to deltas. He claimed the best part was tasting Barbara’s milk, which Bucky was thrown off by at first. But after spending some time on the idea, he was actually interested in trying it.

It was safe to say, Bucky spent his free time fantasizing about his double life.

After he was taken by Hydra, that dream was flushed away along with his entire sanity.

* * *

Bucky let out a growl as he spilled his seed inside the mewling blonde Omega beneath him. Being in such a rough state like this was dangerous for Alphas, which was how he came to be in this situation. Tony called in a few favors for him and um…hired an Omega by the name of Lindsay. At least, that’s what he thought her name was. He honestly couldn’t remember. He didn’t give her much time to introduce herself.

With a sigh, he rolled off of her and onto his back.

He should have felt satisfied, he knew that. He had a beautiful Omega eager to please him and all, but for some reason, he felt so empty inside. No matter how much he tried to focus on Linda or whatever her name was, all he could picture was you. He knew it was wrong, you were probably deathly afraid of him now, but he thought of the mysterious Y/N often.

Especially burying his face between your legs, he’d love to do that.

Lindsay let out a small sigh, stretching her limbs. “Jesus,” she laughed breathlessly. “I knew you liked it rough, but you nearly broke my legs.” Hearing her voice made his eye twitch with annoyance. It sounded like a nail on a glass window and he yearned to for it to stop.

“I think you should go.” He said simply, pulling back the covers and standing from the bed. After a bit of looking, he located his boxers, pulling them up his toned thighs. All while ignoring the blonde woman’s inhumanly pissed gaze.

“Are you fucking serious?” She spat, propping herself up on her elbow. Her eyes were narrowed. Bucky couldn’t help but snort at how she heavily resembled one of those Japanese cartoon characters Sam loved to watch.

Ignoring her completely, he plopped back down onto the bed.

And to his dismay, she didn’t move.

“Look, Lindsay,” He began with a sigh. Why couldn’t she just leave?

“My name is Lucy!” She exclaimed, ripping the covers from her body and hastily standing from the bed. She gathered her wrinkled dress from the floor and began sliding it back onto her body. Bucky kept his gaze on the wall ahead of him.

“Like, I knew you were some kind of freak and all, but you could at least try to satisfy me first!”

Bucky winced. Regardless, he kept his eyes on the wall. She’d be gone soon and that was pretty much the only thing keeping him from throwing her out of the room.

“Goodbye, Leah.” He dismissed nonchalantly, earning a growl from the omega.

With a slam of his door, she was gone. Bucky let out a contempt sigh at the golden sound of silence. He felt a bit guilty for not satisfying her, but he just…wasn’t that into it. Which was a first for him. He figured he’d be a bit rusty, which he was at first, but Lucy didn’t mention it. She was a prostitute after all, they weren’t paid to complain.

Truth be told, the only reason he was able to orgasm was by fantasizing about you.

That had never happened to him before, Bucky was always able to get off on the women he picked up. But this time, he had no idea what was going on. Was it his brainwashing? Or was it simply because you were a delta? He had no clue.

Bucky rested his head back against the wall of his room, closing his eyes and focusing on nothing.

That’s when he heard it.

By “it” he meant  _you._

* * *

You cried out as the toy brushed your sweet spot, hitting it with the right amount of precision and speed to send you over the edge for the sixth time that night. Your body was covered with a thin layer of sweat that stretched throughout your body. The sheets beneath your body might as well have been on the floor. Your pillows had all fallen off the bed hours ago, but you didn’t care.

You were suffering.

Pepper came in every hour to check your temperature, which had significantly skyrocketed, gaining her concern. Your temperature kept rising, which meant the worst case scenario you feared was getting closer and closer to being your reality. Tony came by (he literally just shouted to you from the other side of the closed door) and told you your options, which weren’t that great.

They consisted of:

a. You could accept Tony’s offer and let him hire you an Alpha for the night.

b. You could let Natasha help you out without completely deflowering you.

c. You could invite Bucky in here and let nature take its course.

You were highly tempted by the last option.

But you hardly knew him. You hardly knew Natasha as well, but at least she refused to actually deflower you. Bucky was deep into his rut and you were afraid he’d be too rough with or worse, that he’d impregnate you. You liked the idea of children, but you had far too much work to do before you wanted to settle down. And you wanted your first time to someone you loved, not by force.

With a heavy sigh, you raised your gaze to the ceiling. You had absolutely no choice. 

“Friday, please get Pepper for me.”

* * *

“Are you sure about this, Y/N?” She asked, holding your trembling hand. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her mouth set in an extremely unhappy frown. What else could you do? You had no other choice.

“I’m sure,” You replied, giving her a weak smile. “Now go get my Alpha.”

She let out a chuckle, but you could see the concern behind it. The last thing she wanted was for you to regret this later on. As for Tony, he wouldn’t like this idea regardless. He thought of you as a younger sibling, one that he needed to protect. And he’d probably vomit blood if Pepper told him the gory details later.

With a tight smile, Pepper exited the room.

You wrapped the sheets around yourself better and ran your hands through your hair. You wanted at least look like you weren’t masturbating violently a few minutes ago.  All that modesty faded away when you heard the creek of the door open and close gently.

You looked up at the alpha, the smell of roses and chocolate dancing around your nose teasingly. 

“Don’t be shy, Y/N,” Natasha licked her lips. Her eyes darkened with desire as she took in your nude body. “You and I are gonna have so much fun together.”


	4. Chapter 4

The scream you let out echoed throughout the entire tower and it was driving Bucky insane.

“Damn,” Sam laughed as he poured himself another cup of coffee. “Nat’s really putting in work, huh?” 

Bucky cringed. He was having a difficult enough time already trying to block out your screams of pleasure and he really, really didn’t want to talk about it. But being the condescending little shit Sam was, he made sure to bring it up every time he entered a room. If it weren’t for Steve, he would’ve strangled the man by now. 

‘Are they still at it?” Bruce sighed as another scream echoed throughout the halls. 

Everyone at the table groaned. It was seven in the morning and they really didn’t favor hearing sex sounds at breakfast. Steve rested his chin on his hand, his eyes dropping closed. Bucky honestly felt so bad for his best friend. His room was right next to yours, which meant he probably got only a few minutes of sleep before he was woken by the screams. He ended up coming to Bucky’s room and hogging all the covers just like back in the day.

“I am so done with my life,” Tony sighed dramatically as he bit into his toast. He looked like hell –well they all did, but  _he_ looked by far the most drained. “How long do heats usually last?” 

“Three days.” Wanda yawned, resting her head on Vision’s shoulder. She blinked rapidly to fight the exhaustion that crept onto her. Even Vision was falling asleep against the chair. Three entire days Bucky would have to put up with this. That is if he can. He didn’t want to say it, but realistically, he was dangerous. They all were, but not like him. 

Bucky was a much older Alpha, which meant his ruts were twice as strong. There’s a reason most older Alphas are too old to uh…engage in any sexual activities. They’re body is supposed to age, meaning their testosterone would go down as well. No testosterone, no ruts. But unfortunately for James Barnes, he was a hundred years old trapped in a twenty nine year old body and his testosterone levels were twice what they should have been. Bruce really had no idea how to explain it to him, so he just flat out said it was Hydra’s fault –which wasn’t entirely untrue. 

So here he was, a genetically modified Alpha in rut in the same building as a Delta in heat. That was a giant recipe for disaster or unplanned pregnancy. As much as he used to want it, Bucky wasn’t exactly in any shape to be around kids anymore. He could barely take care of himself right now, he didn’t need a little mini Winter Soldier running around here as well. Not to mention, you probably didn’t even want kids. He’d never be able to live with himself if he did that to you. Bucky just wasn’t worth all the hassle. 

With an annoyed sigh, he planted his elbows on the table and rested his face in his hands. Even though it pained him, he hoped that Nat would take care of you. You didn’t deserve to lose your virtue over this. He should have never come here. 

* * *

Natasha thrusted her hips faster, creating the most delicious sensation as her clit rubbed against yours. She threw her head back, savoring the feeling of your heat against hers and the sound it made. Her nails raked down your breasts, creating angry streak marks. But you loved every minute of it. In fact, you craved it. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” She asked, her voice trembling as she reached her own orgasm. You nodded your head furiously, your mouth open in a silent scream. She peered down at your blissed out self with pride. She loved watching you orgasm, her name coming from your mouth in nothing but a scream for everyone to hear. 

“Oh my god, Natasha!” You cried out, pulling harshly on the sheets that you grasped onto. 

After your orgasm subsided once again, she collapsed on top of you with exhaustion. It had been a solid three hours since the two of you started going at it. As soon as the door closed behind her, she wasted no time ripping the sheets from your body and sucking orgasm after orgasm from your body. You had no idea how many positions she pulled and put you into, all you knew was that your heat still hadn’t died down. In fact, you felt even hotter now. 

Natasha craned her neck to look at you, a hopeful smile on her face. But when she felt you rutting against her thigh, desperately trying to chase another orgasm, she frowned. To be honest, she was growing worried for you. You should’ve been okay by now, all her Omegas never lasted this long. Yet here you were, completely unaffected by her attempts at satisfying you. “Are you a robot or something?” she groaned, resting her head on your shoulder. Her blue eyes stared into your glassy ones.

She was disappointed, but not with you. It was a giant blow to an Alpha’s self-esteem if they couldn’t satisfy their partner, and honestly, she was feeling a bit insecure right now. She’d never let you know, but it was eating away at her.

What did Bucky Barnes have that she didn’t? 

She was twice as dominant as he was. Even more so when it came to sex. She was known for giving her complete attention to her Omegas. She was pretty darn good at this, but for some reason it wasn’t enough when it came to you. And it kind of hurt. You stared up at the ceiling, completely unresponsive and it scared Natasha a bit. Your hair stuck up in different places, giving you the perfect sex hair, but you weren’t in post mating bliss like you should’ve been. You looked so miserable. The sheets had been shredded in the process of your love making, your body was covered with little love marks that she left –especially between your thighs. You looked thoroughly fucked out, yet you weren’t. 

 The sound of the door creaking open pulled the read head from her thoughts. 

“I’m coming in,” Pepper called out, shielding her eyes with her free hand. “Please cover yourselves, ladies. I don’t want to have to bleach my memory out after this.”

Natasha let out a snort before gathering the ripped sheets from the floor and spreading them out onto your bodies, making sure all your lady bits were covered before giving Pepper the okay. 

Pepper entered the room, holding a tray of food in her hand. Food sounded so great to Nat right now. You hadn’t eaten in an entire day, which was a bad sign for someone in heat. 

“How is she?” She asked, setting the tray down on the night stand. Nat let out a sigh and dropped her face into the pillow. She murmured a response, which came out in a small inaudible sentence. Pepper raised an eyebrow. Nat turned her face to the side and peered up at her. “It didn’t work. She’s gonna need Barnes.” 

The older woman peered down at you, running the back of her hand along your forehead, wiping away the sweat. You were burning up now, way more that you were yesterday. Your eyes stayed on the ceiling, completely unaware of everything going on around you. 

“Y/N,” She said softly, running a hand through your hair. “I know you don’t want to, but you’ve gotta eat something. It’s not good for you to starve like this.” She grabbed the metal fork and stabbed the piece of orange on the plate before bringing it to your mouth. You didn’t budge one bit. She sighed again, setting the fork down on the tray. The last thing she wanted to do was force feed you or force anything on you, but you were malnourished, which was the worst thing to happen during a heat. If you didn’t eat anytime soon, you’d go into shock. As much as she hated the idea of bringing a strange man in here and mating you, it was the only option. You could die. 

If only you were an Omega. 

By now, Nat had collected all of her clothes and redressed herself. It wasn’t obvious, but the hurt in her eyes was there. This was probably a first for her.

Pepper felt so inadequate as well. You were her mentor, the closet thing she had to a daughter and she couldn’t provide you with a safe alternative. She literally exhausted all of her options. Dr. Strange, your doctor, was currently in Australia on business and wouldn’t be reachable until he got back, which could take days. You couldn’t wait that long. 

Pepper stood, covering you better with the sheets before walking towards the door. She gave Nat a small, apologetic smile as they left the room. She prayed that you would forgive her for this.

You and Tony.

* * *

Pepper was high, Bucky was a hundred percent sure of it. Or at least on some other mind altering substance.

The main goal was to keep him and Y/N apart, but now she wanted them locked in the same room for an entire day. Not only was that a terrible idea, it would surely get him killed as well. Tony would probably behead him on sight if you somehow got knocked up. Speaking of Tony, why wasn’t he here? Shouldn’t he have a say as well? You were his successor, so it was only reasonable. 

He interrupted her rant, by putting down the weight in his hand rather loudly. She jumped, taking a step back from him. “You don’t seem to understand,” He began, peering up at her. “I’m not doing anything without her consent. That’s the one rule.” 

Pepper ran her hands through her hair in frustration. “She’s going to die, Bucky!” She argued, her eyes wild with fear. “Do you not understand that?” 

Steve stood silently beside his best friend. He promised to provide a completely objective insight with minimal subjective opinions, but he couldn’t help the fear that was eating away at him. Steve always had the utmost respect for a woman’s consent. Hell, he even refused to patch up Wanda’s broken rib that one time until she gave him the okay. But this was a life or death situation and completely preventable. If it was Peggy in there, he’d risk it all just to make sure she saw another day.

Pepper was right. 

"Buck,” He chimed in. “She’s got a point.” 

“You’re saying I should go in there and take advantage of her?” 

 _"No,”_  Pepper countered. “We’re saying you should go in there and save her life.” 

* * *

You couldn’t comprehend the slightest bit of information that Pepper was giving you. The only thing you could focus on was the burning arousal between your legs. You weren’t exactly all hot and bothered anymore, you just ached. And you ached for only one person, no matter how much you tried to take your mind off of him. He was there when you closed your eyes each time you tried to rest. You just hoped he at least shared the same problem. 

 “- going to help you out, okay?” If you weren’t so exhausted, you would’ve asked her to repeat herself, but you didn’t care anymore. You just wanted this to end. Two entire days you’ve been in this room, delirious from your heat. It was torture, but you were just glad they found a solution. 

The sound of the door creaking open and closed shook you from your thoughts. You heard the footsteps growing closer to the bed before halting a few feet away. Pepper looked up at the mystery person and gave them a small reassuring smile before getting up from the bed. “Make sure she eats something, okay?” she asked, patting them on the shoulder. 

And just like that, she was gone.  

Immediately, you began to panic internally. Who the heck did she leave you with? If it was Sam, you’d legit scream your lungs out. Steve was a nice guy and all, but you were still sore from being hit by his shield. You still couldn’t believe he did that! Why didn’t he just pull you away like a normal person? Who even does that? You made a mental note to get him back for that. 

Oh god, if it was Tony you’d literally kill him. Even if you ended up in jail. He was practically your dad when it came down to it. You loved him, but not in that type of way. That was soley for Pepper. You felt the bed sink in beside you and you reluctantly opened your eyes, expecting to see any one of the people you just imagined. 

 “How are you feeling, doll?” 

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

“How are you feeling, doll?” Bucky asked softly, placing a hand on your forehead. He pulled it back as soon as he felt your scorching temperature. How were you even alive at this point? Looking back down at you, his eyes scanned over your body.

The sheets had rips and holes in them from your previous experience with Natasha. He felt his chest tighten with jealousy. It wasn’t rational by any means, but it only motivated him. He’d make sure that you would be well taken care of, even if that meant he wouldn’t be satisfied himself. He was more than willing to do that.

“It hurts alpha.” You whimpered, reaching out for him. His hand traveled down to your cheek, caressing it lightly. He brought his head down to your throat, inhaling your exotic scent deeply. Your smell alone had him fighting for control. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. The last thing you needed was to be intimidated-

“Are you fucking deaf?” You spat, making him jump and pull away from your neck. “I’m going to die if you don’t hurry it up!” Your eyes were completely dilated, your brows furrowed with anger. Jesus, you looked so fucking gorgeous to him.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Y/N.” He let out a shaky breath as he fought against his instincts to flip you over and drill you into the mattress. You grabbed a fist full of his hair and shoved your mouth onto his.

The kiss was nothing but teeth and tongue, but you felt nothing but sweet relief. Your body physically relaxed as his hands roamed your waist, down to your thighs. When he pulled away, his ocean blue eyes were completely black with lust. A small growl escaped his lips as he forced your legs apart and dipped his head between them. Before you could scold him further, you felt the amazing sensation of his tongue flattening against your clit.

Your head fell back onto the bed, your eyes fluttering shut. Bucky lifted your thighs upward, your knees resting near your head as he lapped up your juices. Your hands instantly flew to the remaining sheets, balling them up into your fists. Each stroke of his tongue sent waves of pleasure throughout your trembling body. Your breathing was completely erratic, your heart thumping wildly in your chest.

Bucky’s tongue circled around your clit, pressing into the nub harshly as he did so. “F-fuck!” You squealed, closing your eyes at the feeling.

Sensing how much you liked the feeling, his tongue flicked harder and faster, tracing little imaginary alphabet into the sensitive nub. You could feel the slick between your thighs dripping onto the bed below you, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. You were completely lost in your own world, your hips thrusting up into Bucky’s mouth in time with the strokes of his tongue. Your legs began to tremble as he ate you out, signifying your orgasm nearing. His lips collided with your clit once again, sucking on it harshly, while his metal hand traveled downwards and brushed against the small ring of muscle below.

Your eyes shot open, your arms reached down to stop him, but it was cut short by the feeling of another orgasm hitting you. Hard.

“Oh my god!” You screamed as your body shook as he milked your orgasm from you. Your pussy pulsed rapidly as he worked his magic fingers in and out of you. The slight burn from it only added onto the euphoric feeling.

You felt him pull away from your heat suddenly, much to your annoyance. You whined, lifting your head just in time to see him pull away. His lips were completely wet with your slick; a small string of saliva stayed connected as he pulled away and licked his lips. It was the hottest thing you’ve ever seen. Alphas just didn’t go down on their prey, but Bucky here seemed to enjoy it more than getting off himself.

The relief was only short lived, though.

You weren’t ungrateful for what your Alpha just did for you. You were beyond grateful, but your body wasn’t.

“Alpha,” You sighed, reaching upwards for him, your fingers making grabbing motions. Bucky peered down at you with lust, leaning into your reach. Your hands ran down his body, which had far too many clothes for your liking. You tugged at the black tank top he wore, causing it to rip slightly. Taking the hint, he slid away from you, much to your dismay.

Standing in front of you, he began undressing.

Very slowly.

Usually, you were quite timid when it came to the male anatomy, but today you’ve literally had enough with the coyness. Completely drunk on your heat, you watched your alpha with hungry eyes as he slid the piece of clothing over his head and threw it to the side without a care. When it came to his sweatpants, he took his sweet time, chuckling with amusement when you let out a whine.

Crawling onto the edge of the bed, you decided to take measures into your own hands. Or mouth.

You swatted his hands away quickly, and hooked your fingers around the waistband of his sweatpants. Before you could tug them down, his hands shot out and grabbed yours, stopping you.

“I don’t think you deserve this just yet, sugar.” He cooed, enjoying the eagerness of your actions. He leaned down until you were eye level and ran his tongue against your bottom lip. You let out a whimper, your hands traveling to his hair. But being the alpha male he was, he pulled away.

“I think you should work for your Alpha, just like I worked for you.” You blinked, bringing your hand back down to his sweatpants and gently tugging them. His hands grabbed yours again and forced them away.

“How am I supposed to please you, Alpha?” You asked, your eyes flickering between him and the gray sweatpants on his hips. He smiled down at you as a predator does its prey.

“You’re a smart girl, Y/N,” He said softly, cupping your cheek with his flesh hand. You leaned into the touch. “I think you can figure it out on your own.”

You stared back up at him, completely distraught, before placing your hands back on the bed. You leaned forward, taking the material of his sweatpants between your teeth and tugged them down as much as you could.

Bucky inhaled sharply, the feeling of your mouth so close to where he needed you the most was driving him insane. He usually didn’t care for foreplay that much, but he wanted you to experience just a hint of alpha dominance before he fucked you senseless.

When the waistband was past his thighs, they fell to the ground on their own accord, leaving Bucky completely naked for your eyes to feast on. You imagined him as muscular, but not too much. Just the right amount of tone-ness in all the right places, and he was in reality. But the sight of his large, fully erect cock made your eyes widen with excitement.

This is what you’ve needed for so long and he was finally going to give it to you.

Your thighs practically trembled as he crawled towards you, gently pushing you back onto the bed.

You initially expected him to flip you onto your stomach, but to your surprise, he flipped you both onto your sides, facing each other.

“Y/N,” He breathed, causing you to look up at him. His eyes were searching yours for something; you had no clue what it was. “I’m not going to be able to stop.” 

“I don’t want you to.” You replied softly, pressing your lips onto his. 

Bucky moaned into the kiss, his tongue danced across your bottom lip. You opened your mouth, allowing him to enter. The kiss was the most intimate form of contact you’ve ever felt, and you craved more. His metal hand hooked itself underneath the flesh of your thigh and raised it, placing it onto his waist. He positioned himself at your entrance, kissing you deeper.

And in one move, he was inside you.

You gasped into the kiss, feeling him fill you up bit by bit. Your walls clenched around him, causing a string of Russian curses to escape his mouth. His flesh hand was tangled in your hair, preventing you from moving away. He rested his head against yours, his eyes closed in complete bliss. You felt just like he imagined you would: amazing.

Bucky began giving you slow thrusts, giving you time to adjust to his size. You could feel every inch of him, the way his head hit further and further inside you, the way his hips rested against yours each time he bottomed out. Your hands wrapped around his shoulders for support. As he picked up speed, you let out a small moan. His eyes opened, watching your reactions. You were so responsive already and he hadn’t even started really fucking you yet. He snapped his hips forward harshly, making you cry out.

He fucked into you harder, his hips hitting yours forcefully and you loved every second of it. His metal fingers dug into your thigh as he held it at his waist. Bucky’s breaths became completely erratic as he drilled into you and the sounds coming from your mouth only turned him on more.

“You love this, don’t you honey?” He growled. “You love being a slut for your Alpha?”

Bucky lifted your leg from his waist and extended it upwards, spreading your thighs wider. He fucked into your abused hole faster, creating an obscene sound that echoed throughout the room. You met his thrusts with your own, eager to have your alpha’s seed inside you.

“You’re so fucking wet, Y/N,” He groaned, his blackened eyes staring into yours. All of his self-control went out of the window from there, but you were far too gone to give the slightest care. You wanted to be dominated, whether your mind wanted to admit it or not. Your body was already submitting to him, all you had to do was let him.

“You’re mine now, do you hear me?” He growled into your ear as he shifted his hips, hitting your g-spot. The scream you let out nearly deafened him, but he couldn’t give the slightest fuck.

You nodded, your eyes filling with tears of pleasure. “Yes alpha!” You screamed. “I’m yours, it’s all yours!”

“You gonna give me little alphas, Y/N? Huh? You gonna let me breed you until you can’t walk?” He moaned. You could feel his cock pulsing inside you as it hit that special place over and over again. Your shut as you felt your orgasm finally approaching. You dragged your nails down Bucky’s back, creating bloody lines down his body.

“I’ll give you as many as you want, alpha!” You sobbed into his chest. His words alone nearly brought you to your release. “Please make me come!”

With a small grunt, Bucky began thrusting rapidly, his fingers bruising your thigh as he gripped it tightly with each thrust. His eyes looked animalistic as he watched himself entering you over and over.

Without thinking straight, you did the most unthinkable act at the time.

You grabbed a fist full of Bucky’s hair and yanked his head back, revealing his neck. In a flash, you bit down onto the flesh, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Bucky’s eyes widened with shock before he spilled himself inside you with your name on his lips like a prayer.

You released his shoulder as your own orgasm shook through you, hitting every nerve of your body like thunder. You released his neck gently and pulled away, a small content smile of your face. You were finally satisfied.

But when you looked up at Bucky, you saw that he wasn’t smiling. No, he was staring down at you, his eyes wide with fear. Immediately, you realized what you had done.

You had just bonded with Bucky.

And he didn’t pull out in time.


	6. Chapter 6

You stared down at the little white hospital gown that you wore, all while wondering how on earth you could be so stupid. They kept telling you that it wasn’t your fault. That the blame should be placed on Bucky for being irresponsible, but you were having none of that. It takes two to tango. You agreed to lay with him, so now you both were responsible for what came after.

You could feel the tears pooling in your eyes. You were nowhere near ready for the consequences. The only thing you knew about motherhood was that it took extreme patience and unconditional love. You were capable of those things, but not at this moment.

“I remember being exactly where you are.” The doctor spoke softly, her hand landing on yours and giving it a comforting squeeze. You peered up at the woman. She looked only a little older than you, around her early thirties. Your eyes traveled to the small name tag on her coat. Elisa was her name.

“I was barely twenty when I found out I was carrying my baby boy.” She said as she prepared to draw your blood.

“Were you afraid?” You asked, peering up at her. She gave you a small smile. Her brown eyes instantly filled you with comfort.

“I was terrified! We were terrified. My boyfriend at the time, he wasn’t really one for kids.” Immediately you realized where she was getting at.

“Did he stay?” You could see her smile fade as she retracted the needle from your vein and placed a small little band aid over it. You mentally scold yourself. That was way out of line.

“He stops by every now and then,” she replied. “Mr. Quill was known for being a ladies man and all, but when Jake was born he…sort of boarded the reality train.”

You nodded, but your mind was elsewhere.

Bucky was a good man from what you’ve heard from Steve. From what you experienced in your room a few hours ago, he was completely different than all the other Alphas. He made sure you were taken care of before anything else.

He even did the _thing._

You still fell your cheeks burn when you thought about it.

He put all his pride to the side and denied his nature by pleasuring you orally. Alphas were NOT supposed to do that by any means and he knew that. But at the time, giving you relief was more than important to him and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t interested in him.

He was what people liked to call “bonding material”. For once, you could agree on that.

Bucky Barnes was very attractive. He was built like a Greek god and could um…mate like one, too. He was strong, not only physically, but emotionally as well -this was a big deal for lower ranking people such as yourself. The way he held you and praised you during sex literally brought tears of joy to your eyes and you were so overwhelmed at first. But what was most important was that your instincts were completely in sync with his.

It was almost as if he knew exactly what you were thinking when you had sex. He read you so well, that you felt you didn’t have to hide yourself any longer and that filled you with relief at the time. You weren’t shy like usual, but confident.

Maybe…Bucky could be an excellent father as well?

You’ve never seen him interact with children. You couldn’t have asked him earlier because his face was between your thighs for a solid thirty minutes and the rest of the time, he screwed your beyond comprehension. So, you’d have to ask Steve at some point.

When Elisa finished tidying up her station, she paused. Her eyes traveled over to you, a knowing smile on her face.

“You know, Y/N,” She spoke, taking a seat next to you. You kept your gaze on your lap. “I’ve seen a lot of cases throughout my career. And I’ve seen a lot of couples. I can usually spot the ones who aren’t exactly maternal. But you, I can see it. If you are pregnant, you’re going to be an amazing mother.”

Your eyes widened with surprise. Overwhelmed with emotion, you felt the tears fall. You wiped them away with your hand quickly. You felt the warmth of Elisa’s hand on your shoulder.

“What I’m trying to say is, out of all the dad-to-be’s I’ve seen, I’ve never seen a more capable one then Barnes.”

Now that took you by surprise, but also comforted you to no end. Bucky had it in him, maybe, but did you?

* * *

Pepper’s screams could be heard by the entire team as she chased Bucky through her office.

“I can explain, just please calm do-OW! Did you just staple me!?”

The sounds of chairs being thrown against the walls followed suit, along with Bucky’s screams of terror. He didn’t even get three words in before she started throwing any and every inanimate object at him, including her cell phone, purse, keys and high heels (which hit Bucky directly in the face). There was absolutely no way in hell he’d get her to listen to him. At least without getting a couple security guards in here. And to make it worse, Steve flat out refused to intervene.

But as bad as Pepper was, Tony was really who he should be concerned about. The man was on a mission at the moment and would be returning later on that night. Meaning, he’d be:

  1. Exhausted
  2. Experiencing coffee withdrawls
  3. Dirty
  4. Suited up



All a giant recipe for homicidal tendencies, which Bucky really wanted to steer clear of. Tony was going to kill him. That or take Y/N far, far away from him.

“I trusted you!” Pepper shrieked as she launched a tape dispenser at him, only for him to catch it mid air and put it on the table in front of him. She had such good aim, too.

“It wasn’t intentional by any means!” Bucky exclaimed. He immediately circled around the desk between the two of them as Pepper tried to catch him. Jesus, how did Tony put up with this? Betas were insane.

Feeling the fatigue at full force, Pepper let out a sigh of defeat and plopped into her chair. Her blue eyes were tired, dark circles were beginning to form under her eyes.

Bucky felt so guilty.

“Have you talked to her?” She asked, her voice low.

“Not yet.” He replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from her. The only one still in one piece. She glared over at him, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. “But I plan to.”

“Well you better swallow that guilt and deal with it, Barnes,” She dropped her gaze to her lap and swallowed loudly. “Because she’s your biggest priority now.”

It wasn’t what she said that bothered him, it was the context. She didn’t insinuate the possible life growing inside you or anything, only that you as a person were his responsibility. Did she know about the bonding?

Speaking of that, Bucky couldn’t feel it.

By it, he meant you. When two people bond, it’s an extremely emotional experience. One that he’d never really felt before. You gave him a bond mark, but he didn’t return it. Meaning, they hadn’t technically bonded fully.

But if you were pregnant, he’d like to. Only with your permission of course.

With a sigh, Bucky rested his head in his hands.

What was he going to do with you?

* * *

The results wouldn’t be ready for a few more minutes, leaving you to wait in solitude. That meant you were to wait in the shiny white room without any company, which you desperately needed right now. 

As much as you were used to being alone, you hated the silence. Your thoughts ran throughout your head rapidly, making up the most inane scenarios. You really, really wanted to talk to Pepper right now. She always knew what to do in these situations. Or better, you wished you could just completely rewind these last two days and be in the comfort of your lab, working on your latest tech.

“Y/N?”

You nearly jumped out of your seat at Bucky’s voice. When did he even get there? Those damn super soldiers.

“When did you even get here? You scared me!” You placed a hand on your stomach as you spoke. You hated being scared. His eyes instantly traveled to your tummy, eyeing it warily. You instantly pulled your hand away.

“Are you…” He trailed off. He looked so calm.

“W-Well the tests haven’t come back yet.” You assured him. The way he was staring at you made you

Bucky nodded, giving you a small reassuring smile. He made his way over to you and sat on the seat beside yours. You hadn’t been this close since you were in heat and now, you could feel the faint arousal between your legs. Jesus! You were about to find out if you were with child, why did your body have react this way?

“Listen Bucky, you don’t have to stay. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself-”

“Y/N,” he interrupted, his eyes looked even bluer now that you weren’t drunk with your heat. Man, he was gorgeous. “I’m not leaving you. Especially not in this circumstance.”

“But-”

“I know we literally just met a couple days ago,” He chuckled softly and you desperately wanted to hear it again. “But I’m just as responsible as you are. We’ll take care of this together, okay?”

Without thinking, your hand found its way onto his cheek. He leaned into your touch. You could feel the anxiety and the worry fade away. For the first time in your life, you felt secure.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two of you to jump and separate. You smiled at Elisa, who eyed the two of you knowingly. Her gaze traveled to your stomach briefly before looking away. She gave you both a warm smile, but you could sense something behind it. 

“Congratulations, you two.” She handed you the test. Immediately Bucky snatched the results from you and his eyes scanned the paper. You looked at his eyes, only see them widen. What was wrong?

You looked back at Elisa, who avoided your eyes at all costs. “What’s wrong?” You asked, feeling your heart race.

Bucky dropped the paper, his eyes staring down at the floor. Now you were extremely worried.

“Y/N,” She said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

You snatched the paper from the ground and held it up to your face. In fine print, you saw the following words:

_‘Delta Sterilization surgery, as ordered by Mr. Y/L/N.”_

“What the fuck is this?” You cried. The only person who could’ve done this was…no, he wouldn’t do that to you. He wasn’t that kind of man. 

“I’m afraid before your father passed away,“ She explained. "He arraigned for all of your pregnancies to be terminated and for your immediate sterilization if you were to become impregnated by any circumstances.”


	7. Chapter 7

The cry you let out shook Bucky to his core.

The only thing he could think was that maybe this was the universe’s way of finally punishing him for all he’s done. If it was, he’d do anything in his power to rewind these past two days. What he did had absolutely nothing to do with you, but from his experience with life so far, that didn’t really matter.  

The sound of the door opening broke his trance.

“What are you doing in here?” Elisa stood in front of the two security guards. “There’s a patient in here! You need to leave.”

One of the guards peered over at you and then Bucky. He pulled out some kind of device and began speaking into it. That send a wave of panic through you.

“We need Ms. Y/L/N to come with us at once.” The other one spoke harshly. He stepped around Elisa and began walking towards you.

Immediately, Bucky ushered you behind him with his arm, placing himself between the two of you.

“You’re not taking her anywhere,” Bucky spat. You could hear the growl rumbling through his chest as he spoke. You wrapped a hand around his arm, peeking around his shoulder.

Elisa was still standing in front of the other security guard. Her hands on her hips as she all but cursed him out. She was livid.

“-my hospital wing and you will not just waltz in here in the middle of a private examination! That is illegal!” She exclaimed. The guard tried to step around her, only for the woman to plant a foot in front of it, blocking him once again.

Bucky slowly began backing away, his flesh hand wrapped around yours protectively. There was no way they could take him out, you knew that. You’ve seen footage of what he could do. But the last thing you wanted was to create a giant ruckus.

“Move aside. Now!” The man barked at Bucky, stepping closer.

Your hand tightened around his hand as he pushed you back even more.

“Y/N,” Bucky said over his shoulder. Your eyes snapped upwards, meeting his blue ones. Somehow, he looked eerily calm. How in the hell could he be?

“Yes?” You squeaked. You could feel your legs shaking underneath you.

“When I count to three, I need you to run as fast as you can out of this room. Do you hear me?” His voice was soft, but you could sense the panic underneath it.

You shook your head rapidly. “No, not without you!”

He gripped your hand tighter. “Y/N, this isn’t a negotiation, sugar.” The guard began walking towards you at full force.

 _“One…”_  He counted.

 _“Two….”_  He pushed you away from him as the guard threw a punch.

“Y/N, run!” Bucky shouted as he caught the man’s punch with ease and twisted his arm in an unnatural position.

Wasting no time, you raced towards the door, only for the other security guard to swipe at you. Elisa picked up one of the medical trays and brought it down on his head with all her might.

“Y/N, Go!” She exclaimed.

You dashed down the hallway as fast as your legs could carry you. Behind you, could could hear heavy footsteps, which only caused you to panic even more. You turned the corner, nearly colliding with the wall.

You felt the fabric of the hospital gown tug harshly, causing you to slow down. Not knowing what else to do, you swung your elbow backwards into the person’s face.

“Ms. Y/L/N, that’s enough!”

You wiggled in their grasp, kicking your legs with all your might. This earned you a violent slap to your face. That was a terrible way of treating a pregnant woman, but then again, they wanted you sterilized. They didn’t give two cares if the baby got hurt.

You shrieked as the man began carrying you away. You immediately went into a full panic. You dragged your nails down his arms, digging into the flesh. You kicked his sides as he tried to haul you away.

“Grab her legs!” The man called to someone. You felt foreign hands grasping your feet, preventing them from moving. You screamed as loud as you could, flailing your arms. 

Suddenly, you felt a sharp stabbing pain on your thigh. Looking down, you saw that one of the men had gave you a sedation shot. Before you could think, you saw the bright light of Tony’s Iron Man suit. He grabbed one of the men and flung him across the room. You felt the other man’s grip loosen on you, followed by screams.

“Y/N?” Tony’s voice trembled as he knelt down beside you. You could feel yourself slowly fading away, the sedative working quickly throughout your system.

“Steve, get a medical team over here now!” He shouted over his shoulder. The last thing you saw was his worried face above you.

* * *

 

“How is this even legal?” Pepper asked as she re-read the document for the third time. The last she heard of a delta sterilization waiver was in the late eighties and that was in an extreme case. People didn’t do this anymore, so it made her wonder.

What kind of man was your father?

As far as she knew, you were a grown woman. Completely capable of making your own decisions on any aspect. What gave him the right to play doctor in this situation? It was completely insane.

“Her father is one sick bastard.” Sam commented from the kitchen. He popped open the top to his beer and took a sip. “Who agrees to sterilize their child?”

Tony sighed and rubbed his temples. One day. He was gone for one day and somehow the following managed to happen:

  1. Barnes knocked you up.  
  2. Natasha tried to knock you up but failed.
  3. You’re scheduled for a forced sterilization and termination.
  4. Bucky literally killed two shield security guards.



How did this even happen? Did he really need to hire a babysitter for these fools? Bucky was a hundred years old, for fuck’s sake. And you were the most mature young adult he’s ever met. But maybe things changed. How was Tony supposed to convince the law Bucky was acting in self defense this time?

Tony felt a bit salty towards this whole thing with you and Barnes.

How could he not? You were -dare he say it- the last piece of family he had, yet somehow Bucky managed to take you as well. God, he hoped the man didn’t have some kind of grudge towards him and did it as retaliation. He didn’t seem that petty.

“Are there any loopholes around this waiver?” Tony asked, taking a sip from his coffee. He might as well inject it, he needed to be as woke as a 9/11 conspiracy theorist today.

“It says here that only Mr. Y/L/N can break the waiver.” Pepper said quietly, completely lost in thought.

“Yeah, we already know that.”

“WAIT!” Wanda suddenly exclaimed, standing up from her spot on the couch. Her eyes were wide as she scurried towards Pepper. She snatched the paper from her and held it up to her face, her brows furrowed as she read carefully.

Everyone eyed each other in confusion.

Tony totally forgot she even lived here now.

“What is it?” Steve asked, peering over her shoulder.  She gasped, setting the paper on the desk.

“I think I just found a way to fix this!” She smiled, her eyes shining with hope.

* * *

Bucky gently rubbed small circles into the flesh of your stomach. He hadn’t left your side for anything. You were still asleep beside him, your back pressed against his chest, your body curled against his. It was strangely intimate for two people that weren’t bonded and Bucky had to remind himself that each time he felt like he was getting too comfortable.

This time, he would get your consent above anything else.

Who knows? Maybe you two will end up being great companions? He didn’t want that in the slightest -he wanted you a hundred percent. But if you only wanted to see him once a year, he’d agree just to see you content.

You stirred slightly, shifting your position so that you were facing him. Your hair fell over your face as you opened your eyes, completely oblivious to what happened since going under.  

You inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. You really enjoyed that. But your body seemed to enjoy it even more. You placed small kisses along his collarbone, earning a small sigh from him. The arousal between your legs was back, but this time you wanted to let nature take its course. You were too exhausted to fight it off again.

“Y/N,” Bucky spoke, his voice caught you off guard. Peering up at him, you gave him a small smile.

“Hi.” You greeted, your voice rough from all the screaming earlier. You sounded like you had gargled glass.

He ran his metal hand through your hair. You practically purred as he did so. How did he manage to do this to you without even trying?

“What happened after I left?” You asked timidly. It was unclear whether or not you really wanted to know. Was Elisa okay? You hoped so.

Bucky tensed at your question and you could see the panic in his eyes. Oh no, was she okay? Was the baby okay?

“Bu-”

“I don’t remember,” He confessed, although he sounded like he didn’t believe that himself. “Steve said I had another episode. And that those guards…”

“Are they okay?” You honestly didn’t give a damn if they were, but you still needed to know if they were at least alive. Bucky could be in serious trouble if he killed people.

“Steve said that one of them is in the ICU. The other…” Your eyes widened. You sat up from the bed and pulled the covers back. Immediately, you re-covered yourself.

To your surprise, you were no longer wearing the hospital gown. In fact, you weren’t wearing anything at all except the white cotton panties that was underneath. You heard Bucky’s breath hitch and once again, your face heated from the attention. 

“We’re screwed aren’t we?” You asked over your shoulder.

“That’s not that very positive, kiddo.” He chuckled. You felt his metal hand rub your back softly, soothing the tension in you once again.

“C’mon, doll,” He whispered, gently pulling your shoulder backwards until you were lying on your back again.

His hand traveled down to your stomach and began rubbing it in small circles. You let out a small sigh at the cool temperature of his metal hand on your warm flesh. You could get used to this. Bucky rested his chin on top of your head, humming softly with content. He could get used to this, too. It felt so…right. Like this is supposed to be happening, but did you feel like that? You closed your eyes. The circles on your stomach slowly lulled you to sleep, until you felt them traveling lower and lower. Your eyes opened, not so  much that he could tell, but enough to peer down and see what he was doing.

His fingers slid underneath the waistband of your panties and snaked their way between your legs. Hey ghosted over your lips, barely connecting with the soft flesh. Your breath began to grow uneven. He slowly spread your folds with his fingers, and ran his middle finger over your clit.

Your hand instantly flew to his bicep, clutching it tightly. You felt Bucky place a kiss onto your temple as his middle finger rubbed small circles into your nub. The moan that escaped your lips sent shivers throughout Bucky and he yearned to hear it as many times as possible.

“You like this, baby?” He asked, rubbing harsher circles. You let out a whimper and nodded furiously.

“Yes, Alpha.” You moaned, closing your eyes at the feeling of his fingers.

Bucky bent downwards, taking your nipple into his mouth and sucking on it harshly. Your back instantly arched into his mouth. His fingers ceased their circles and teased your entrance slowly, before sliding inside your heat.

“Oh, Bucky…” You mewled, leaning your head back onto the pillows. His fingers felt even better than before and you could feel yourself growing closer to your release. Just a few more strokes of his fingers…

“-found a way to help Y/N- OH MY GOD!” Steve practically kicked the door open, causing it to slam against the wall.

“STEVE, WHAT THE FUCK!” Bucky shouted as he shot up from the bed. With a shriek, you grabbed the sheets and covered your body. God damn it, Steve! Captain America could survive being frozen for seventy years, but he couldn’t use common courtesy?

“I’m sorry!” He apologized, shielding his eyes with his hands. “I didn’t think you would be… _fonduing_ in here!”

You cringed. What was he on about? What did fondue have to do with this? You didn’t even like cheese that much.

“What do you need? I’m kind of preoccupied here.” Bucky snapped. Steve rolled his eyes before looking over his hands.

“We found something, I think it’s a way to get Y/N out of this contract.”

* * *

“Y/N?” Elisa asked as she re-read the document in her hands. The entire team was in the common room now, with you seated on the couch next to Bucky. He hadn’t let go of you for more than a few seconds at a time. 

“Is this true?” You felt everyone’s eyes on you. 

Truth be told, you hadn’t spoken to him in over three years. But you hoped -no prayed, that he’d do this for you, just this once. He hated you, you knew that, but you were practically children the last time you saw each other. However, he did live in Louisiana, on the other side of the country. You doubted he even knew you were in New York after what happened. 

With a deep breath, you nodded. 

“His name is Remy,” You said, looking around the room at everyone’s shocked faces. “Remy Y/L/N, he’s my older brother.” 

“If that’s true,” Peter chimed in from beside Tony. “He’s a blood relative and an Alpha. He can break the waiver!”

“There’s a problem,” You pulled out a small file from inside your loose jacket. Everyone’s eyebrows raised. 

“What’s the problem?” Bucky asked, his arm wrapping around your waist tightly. 

“He uh…isn’t exactly too fond of the law. In fact,” you open the file to reveal your brother’s picture. Gosh, he hasn’t changed a bit. "He’s got a bit of a gambling problem.”


	8. Chapter 8

## Three Years Ago

You stared down at the coffins as they lowered into the ground. Your cheeks were completely tear stained, your mascara running down your face in clumps. Your hair was extremely soaked, as the rest of you was. You couldn’t believe this was happening. They were just going on their anniversary date like they did every year, yet somehow they were hit head on by a drunk driver. Your father always used to scold Remy for drunk driving, yet ironically, it’s what ended up ending his life.  
  
Remy took a puff from his cigarette, exhaling a large cloud of smoke that blew right into your face. Your eyes watered and you let out a cough.  
  
“Where are we going now?” You asked, peering over at your older brother. Remy stared forward, completely ignoring your question. His eyes seemed completely glazed over, just like it always did when he used to drink.  
  
“What do you mean we?” He murmured, throwing the cigarette butt onto the ground and stepping on it with his shoe. You reached forward, trying to place your hand in his, only for him to yank it back. Immediately, your heart shattered into a million pieces.  
  
“W-Where are you gonna go?” You asked, watching with fearful eyes as he turned and began walking away. He ignored your question completely, walking past the graveyard. You followed him quickly, stepping over the large headstones in the process.   
  
“Remy!” You cried. “Please don’t leave me!”  
  
He halted in his tracks, his head hung low, casting his gaze to the ground. Those few seconds felt like an eternity. He turned around, looking at you with a completely emotionless expression.  
  
“Il est temps pour vous de grandir maintenant, gamin,” He spoke, a small frown danced across his lips as his eyes scanned over your tear stained face. “Delta appartiennent sur leur dos, après tout.”  
  
With that he turned around and began walking away once again.  
  
“See you around, Y/N.” He called over his shoulder as he strolled.  
  
That day, you lost your mother and father. They were gone from this earth, leaving you alone and afraid, but deep down, you felt as though you lost your brother as well.

* * *

## One Month After Chap. 7

Seeing Remy was going to be extremely difficult, but getting ahold of him, that would the hardest part. 

The last time you saw each other wasn’t exactly a good experience. Words were exchanged, things were said that you regretted.

“Unfortunately, I’ve found zero men with the name Remy Y/L/N,” Vision informed, re-stacking the large papers in his hands. He took it upon himself to help Tony and Bucky with the search, as the latter wasn’t exactly tech savvy at the moment. That and Vision liked to be included in these things; it made him feel useful.  
  
Bucky let out a sigh as he took a sip of his coffee. The third one this hour to be exact. As grateful as you were, you were starting to grow worried for him. He hadn’t exactly slept for more than three or so hours, only taking small naps here and there, also when you forced him. The last thing you wanted was to impose on the team, but what choice did you two have?

You absentmindedly rubbed your tummy. 

Being at the one month mark, you were starting to show a bit. Children born in the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics were born earlier, meaning instead of the usual nine months, you’d be ready to pop in five

And it terrified you to no end.

In five short months you would be giving birth to Bucky’s baby. And you wouldn’t be bonded. At least, you didn’t know yet. You had no idea where you stood with Bucky. He cared about you, you figured that when you and he got intimate more and more often. You hadn’t exactly done the actual deed since your heat, but you could tell he wanted to. When you two did get intimate, it usually ended with Bucky’s face between your thighs. Which you had no complaints about.   
  
But you needed to find your brother first before you made any vast decisions.  
  
Bucky rested his head on your shoulder, closing his eyes tiredly. You felt a pang of longing as you looked down at him. He was exhausted, but refused to actually rest until your brother was found and that document was signed. He jokingly mentioned that he’d force Remy to sign it, even if that mean he had to hold the man’s hand and do it himself.  
  
The image of Bucky angrily scribbling on the document with your brother’s hand entangled in his made you chuckle a bit. You had no doubt he wouldn’t do it.  
  
“I think I’ve got something!” Peter exclaimed, causing everyone to scurry around him.   
  
“What did you find?” Pepper yawned from Tony’s lap. The two were seated on the leather sofa, her legs sprawled across his lap. She had fallen asleep a while ago, the exhaustion of three days without sleep finally caught up with her. Steve was on the other side of Tony, his head lulling onto the armrest of the sofa.  
  
Tony, who was completely passed out at the moment, shot up as soon as Pepper elbowed him in the ribs. “What? What I miss?” he sputtered.  
  
“Y/N,” Natasha called over to you. She turned the laptop around, revealing a picture of a man. “Is this the club he owns?”  
  
With a subtle nod of your head, everyone let out sighs of relief.   
  
Bucky’s eyes zeroed in on the website  
  
“He calls himself Gambit?” Be snorted, scrolling down the site’s page. Apparently, he owned a very high end casino in Baton Rouge, which was infamous for hosting illegal gambling nights. Your parents would probably be rolling over in their graves right now.  
  
But then again, they would’ve been even more disappointed in your life choices.  
  
“I say we give it a shot,” Bucky whispered into your ear. His flesh hand rested on your stomach as he spoke. You could feel his chin rest on your shoulder.   
  
“What do I even say to him?” You scoffed, peering down at the phone in your hand. You had no idea how you’d even start a conversation with him in the first place. Should you ask him how he’s doing? No, that was too suspicious. Should you bring up mom and dad? God, no. He would surely hang up on you instantly.   
  
You stared down at the cellphone in your hand. Vision was really good, you’ll admit that. How did he even get ahold of his personal phone number? You wondered if Vision even got the right information. What if there was another Remy Y/L/N in the same area?  
  
You typed in the numbers on the screen and paused. As much as you hated this, you had to give it a chance. You prayed that he’d understand your situation. Bucky pressed a small kiss to your cheek and whispered encouragements in your ear.   
  
“Even if he doesn’t want to listen, my offer still stands.” You playfully elbowed him in the ribs. You couldn’t fight the smile that grew on your face as you took him Bucky’s dorky grin. You’d love to see that happen. With a deep breath, you pressed call.   
  
 _“Hello?”_ That didn’t sound like your brother.  
  
“Hi, is this Remy?” You asked politely. The man went silent for a few seconds.  
  
“Oh…uh…you’ve got the wrong number,” He replied harshly before hanging up.    
You felt your insides drop. What just happened?   
 __  
“Y/N?” Pepper asked softly, placing a hand on your shoulder.  
  
You yanked your shoulder away and stood from the couch, storming down the hallway.   
  
You couldn’t be there anymore. You needed to breathe; it didn’t matter where you went, as long as you were alone. As you walked down the corridors, you could hear Bucky calling your name from afar. Picking up your pace, you made it to the elevator.  
  
“Y/N, wait!” Bucky called out as he raced towards the elevator, only for the doors to close before he got a few feet away from you. He let out a string of curses as he raced towards the stairway.   
  
You let out a sob as soon as the doors closed. Your heart was broken once again, not for yourself, but for the life growing inside you. You weren’t sure before, but you were now, especially since so much was at stake. You wanted this baby and you wanted a life with Bucky.  
  
The doors opened and you immediately exited the building, ignoring Friday’s warnings.  
  
“Ms. Y/L/N,” She warned. “I would advise you to stay inside. It’s not safe without the protection of Mr. Barnes.”

Ignoring her, you pushed open the doors and walked away, picking a random direction and for once, letting your instincts guide you. 

* * *

“Mr. Stark,” Friday chimed, causing the older man to jump. 

“What is it, Friday?” He asked, not looking up from his phone. He had sent you over thirty texts, yet you still weren’t replying. You didn’t leave your phone here, so what was the deal?  
  
“I’m afraid we have a visitor, the head of the A/B/O Registration is in the lobby.”   
  
Tony’s phone fell from his hand as the words rung throughout his brain. What the hell was he doing here?   
  
It had been an entire month since the giant showdown at the hospital, and the fact that you weren’t sterilized yet probably raised some eyebrows. But for fuck’s sake, the head of the registry was here? Couldn’t he have sent a team or something?  
  
“Friday, get my suit ready.” He stood, making his way towards his lab. “Everyone else, suit up.” 

* * *

Central Park was beautiful at night.

You were seated on a small bench beside one of the many giant oak trees surrounding the area. The only source of light was a tall, skinny lamp post a few feet away from you and even that barely gave you enough light to see properly. You shivered, rubbing your hands over your arms.   
  
You really needed to plan things out better the next time you decided to run off.  
  
With a sigh, you rested your head in your hands. What on earth were you going to do now? Should you leave? No, the government would probably track you down in seconds, way before you could actually go anywhere. Not to mention, Bucky would lose his mind if you took off. He was the father of your child, you weren’t going to take that away from him.   
  
You couldn’t survive without him, as much as you didn’t want to admit it.   
  
Suddenly, the sound of faint whistling pulled you from your thoughts.   
  
You lifted your head, peering around the park. This was such a bad idea now that you finally thought about it. God knows how many alphas were just roaming around New York at night. And you, probably the only delta in New York, had to run off without any  kind of protection. You left your phone in the lobby when you exited the tower and now you were highly regretting that.  
  
You stood from the bench, backing away from where you last heard the whistling. Your breathing began growing faster with each backward step you took. The whistling had stopped completely, but you were still highly paranoid. You hated that feeling.   
  
You kept backing away from the noise until you were suddenly bombarded with the smell of vanilla and leather.  
  
 _“Un petit oiseau me dit qu'un certain delta me poursuivait,”_  a voice muttered behind you. **_A little birdy told me that a certain Delta was looking for me._**  
  
Your eyes widened at the words. You turned around, expecting to see the same young man from three years ago, but instead, you were met with the man leaning against the light pole as he stared down at you. The smoke from his cigarette surrounded him as he watched you intently.   
  
Flicking the cigarette to the side, he pushed off the light pole, casually strolling towards you. He was at least a foot taller than you now and twice the size in muscles. But his face was still the same, not matter how much he tried to change.  
  
“So tell me, sis,” His eyes fell to your stomach and he placed his hands in his pockets."Who’s the lucky guy?”  
  



	9. Chapter 9

“Dad would be rolling over in his grave right now.”

You scoffed, standing up straight. It didn’t really help that he was practically a foot taller than you still. However, you didn’t give a single damn anymore. Even though he was an alpha, he was a complete jerk and still your brother. He made sure you knew both of those.

“Well,” You argued. “I don’t really care what he thinks. This is his fault.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” He completely ignored your last statement. Maybe it’s best that he didn’t elaborate on that. You’d probably get a slap.

“Because it’s none of your business, Gambit.” You were really pushing it now. By law, he could kill you if he wanted to. You were an non-bonded delta, which really bad on your end.

“Well according to this,” he demurred, holding up a printed copy of the waiver. “It’s very much my business.”

You scowled. You had ten trillion nerves in your body, yet he managed to get on every single one of them. You absolutely despised him, especially now that you were positive he was going to rip up that paper and walk away laughing. Just like three years ago.

Remy looked down at the paper in his hands, rereading the words. For a split second, you felt the spark of hope inside your heart. Maybe he was a changed man? You hoped he was, you could really use some good karma right now.

“New Orleans is really nice this time around,” He said under his breath. He turned over the paper, reading your father’s signature. Your brows furrowed in confusion. What was he on about now?

“Okay…” You responded, your eyes narrowing with suspicion. Where was he getting at?

“I think it’s best if you come home with me.” he confessed, looking up at you with a completely serious expression. Your eyes nearly shot out of your head as you processed the words. Was he drunk again? Or just completely fucking insane?

You weren’t going anywhere with him! You had a life here, a promising future and an amazing father to your child. Tony was like a father to you, and Pepper? You couldn’t leave her. She was your closest friend besides Peter. Did he really expect you to just be totally okay with this?

“Are you crazy?” You exclaimed. You took a step backwards, putting some much needed distance between you. If he wanted to take you, he had every right by law. You hated those damn laws, they were extremely unfair and borderline dictating. Remy took a step forward.

“Y/N, you and I both know it’s true.” He reasoned. “Three years since I’ve seen you and you went and got yourself knocked up by some deadbeat alp-”

“Do not talk about him like that!” You spat, raising your voice twice as loud. You pointed an accusing finger at him. This time you stepped forward. “He is a good man. Twice the man you are!”

He didn’t take too kindly to that at all.

“I’ve had it with this damn attitude of yours!” Remy spat, stalking towards you. You let out a squeak and backed away faster, trying to put as much distance between the two of you as possible; but alas, he was twice the size of you.

He reached out, extending his hand to grab onto your arm. “You’re coming home NOW!”

Before his hand landed on yours, a metal one wrapped around his and jerked it upwards.

“She’s not going anywhere,” Bucky replied calmly. _“_ Especially not with you.”

* * *

When the head of ABO Registration arrived, he brought an entire swat team with him, which was totally unnecessary. Word go out that there was not only a delta in the Stark tower, but one that was scheduled to be sterilized as well. When you didn’t show up for the procedure, things hit the roof.

Alexander Pierce was the current head of the ABO Registration. Tony literally had no idea how he came to be in that position, as the guy was a total snake, but nevertheless, he was here with the entire New York swat team.

Why were things always going this way for Tony? Was it that time he accidentally ran over that squirrel with his tricycle when he was ten? Or when he ditched his first girlfriend at prom? It was probably the latter.

When Pierce entered the lobby, he most likely expected Tony standing there in one of his fashionable suits, smart mouthing him to no end. But the absolute last thing he expected was to see the entire Avengers suited up and ready for him.

It threw him way off guard, and off his game.

“So, I take it you didn’t come for milk and cookies?” Tony asked. The helmet of his suit retracted, revealing his face. Pierce scoffed, taking a step forward himself.

“Don’t play dumb, Stark. Where is she?”

Tony raised his eyebrows, giving the man a shrug. “Where’s who? Pepper? She’s right over there.”

Pepper placed her hands on her hips, making the mechanical sounds of her suit shift. Yeah, Tony just had to make his girl one. Although, she didn’t really like being called Iron Lady, so he just stuck with PottBot300 instead, much to her annoyance.

“Or we have the lovely Black Widow over here,” Tony stepped to the side, revealing a smirking Natasha. She cocked her gun threateningly, glaring daggers into Pierce’s head.

“And we’ve got Wanda, too, if you’re looking for her.” Wanda smirked, her eyes glowing a bright crimson as she stared at each of the swat team members.

“Stop your bullshit, Stark. I can shut this entire show down right now if you don’t comply. You know the law.” Pierce clenched his fists angrily. The man shifted his weight onto his other foot, gritting his teeth.

“You’re gonna shut this down?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned around, pointing towards the group of people behind him. “Because I’ve got a group of highly trained lady warriors here, along with these other guys,” he waved towards the male members.

Bruce, who was now in full Hulk form, cracked his knuckles. Sam expanded his wings. Clint raised his bow and arrow from his spot on the balcony above. Thor twirled his hammer, eyeing the men. Steve gripped his shield tightly, holding it in front of him.

“So you go ahead and try to shut this down. I dare you.”

The entire swat team began slowly backing away, giving each other looks of concern. There was no way they could take them. Even if Pierce decided to try it, they wouldn’t listen to them. Risking their lives for a single delta? That was completely inane.

“The delta,” Pierce spoke. “She needs to come with me.”

“Well, you’re not getting her so I suggest you move along before it gets ugly.” Tony warned.

“Unless the waiver is sign-”

“We’re searching for her brother,” Pepper spoke up. “He’s the only one that can sign it. We just need some time.”

Pierce looked back to Tony. His eyes narrowed, contemplating his next move. Tony really didn’t want to wreck his lobby again. That last time when Bruce accidentally hulked out caused so much damage and he really liked how his lobby looked at the moment.

“You have twenty four hours,” Pierce addressed, turning on his heel. “Any second over that and all of you are getting prison time. Millionaire playboy or not.”  

Tony let out a sigh of relief. He’d get to keep his lobby after all.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out!” He called as the men began exiting the building. He was so done with today. Now, he just needed to find you and Barnes.

As everyone began headed towards the elevator, they were met with the sound of Peter’s curses.

 _“You guys!”_   He exclaimed, landing from his web. His uniform was tangled in random places and  his mask was completely inside out. “Sorry I’m late, nobody woke me from my nap!”

Everyone stared at him with raised eyebrows.

Someone let out a snort.

“Wait, where’d all the bad guys go?” He asked, scratching his head as he looked around the lobby.

* * *

“Bucky,” you peered up at him, giving him a small reassuring smile. “This is my brother, Remy.”

Both of the men glared at each other. You stood beside them both, your eyes shooting between the two men rapidly. This was not how you imagined this going at all. They looked like they were going to tear each other’s throats out.

“So you’re the baby daddy,” Remy spoke, eyeing Bucky up and down. You rolled your eyes. This was so embarrassing. You felt like a teenager introducing your high school sweetheart to your father. Remy would be a terrible dad.

“And you’re the deadbeat brother,” Bucky retorted with a tight sarcastic smile. You closed your eyes. This wasn’t going to go well. You placed your hand on Bucky’s bicep, rubbing it comfortingly.

Remy picked up on the gesture and frowned.

Before anymore words could be exchanged, you heard the familiar mechanics of the Iron Man suit behind you. You spun around, ready to explain to Tony that you were fine and that no, you weren’t being kidnapped by anyone.

But instead, you were met with a very confused Pepper Potts in her very own suit. When the heck did she even get one? And why didn’t she tell you she had it?

“Y/N!” She sighed with relief. “We might have found your bro- who is this?”

You sighed, rubbing your temples. You wanted to keep this as low key as possible, but if Pepper knew now, everyone would. It was only a matter of time. “Pepper, this is my brother Remy.” You explained. “Remy, this is Pe-”

“Pepper Potts,” Remy charmed, reaching out and gently grabbing her metal hand. He placed a small kiss onto it. She gave him a small, polite smile before pulling her hand away. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Your eye twitched as you watched the two in front of you. Bucky wrapped your hand in his, gently tugging you forward. “C’mon doll,” He said, wrapping his arm around you when you got closer. “I think it’s time Remy and I had a chat.  _Alone_.”

* * *

“My sister isn’t some Alpha chew toy,” Remy chided as he stared at the brown haired man in front of him. He leaned back into his seat as he fiddled with the card in his hand.

“I never treated her like one.” Bucky bit back, his blue eyes staring into his red ones.

Steve could practically feel the level of tension building in the room. The blond stood beside Bucky, nudging his best friend with his elbow. Whether they liked it or not, they had to bite their tongue for this one. For your sake at least. Besides, if things turned out okay with you and Bucky, he would end up being Bucky’s brother in law. He wasn’t exactly astounded by that information.

Remy flipped one of the cards over, showing Bucky the queen of hearts. “I don’t see why, but my sister seems to like you a lot, James.” He flipped it over again, but this time it was the king of spades. Bucky cringed at the sound of his first name.

“I like her, too.” Bucky replied, his eyes watched as Remy flipped the card again, only for it to be the ace of clubs. “More than I should.”

The younger man paused, his eyes flickering up at Bucky from across the table. He studied his face, searching for something, yet Bucky had no idea what.  With a smirk, he placed the card down in front of Bucky.

“Okay, Barnes,” He began. “Let’s make a little bet, alright?”

Bucky paused, his eyes flickering between him and the card on the table. He didn’t really want to play cards with Gambit of all people. With a sigh he nodded. He really didn’t have a choice at the moment.

“On the other side of this card is going to be one of two things,” Remy explained. “If it’s the queen of hearts, then I’ll sign the waiver and you and Y/N can be on your way living happily ever after.”

Bucky’s eyes flickered between the card and Remy, narrowed with suspicion. “And if it’s not?”

“If you get the Ace of spades, Y/N comes home with me.”

Immediately, Bucky’s heart began to race. There was no way in hell he was letting you out of his sight, even if that meant your brother had to go. It was a sinister thought, but it’s one that Bucky would gladly bring to reality if the worst case scenario played out. You wanted to stay in New York, it was your home now. He wasn’t going to let Remy ruin that for you. Especially for the baby.

Reluctantly, Bucky reached forward with his metal hand and slid the card back towards himself. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. Closing his eyes, he flipped the card over.

_Queen of hearts._

Bucky let out a giant breath, his eyes staring down at the card. Steve let out a chuckle, clapping his best friend on the shoulder. His eyes wandered to your brother, expecting to see a glare or any sign of disapproval. But instead, all he got was a small smile. It didn’t reach his eyes, but it was genuine.

As much as Bucky was shocked, he was a bit suspicious. He hoped Remy wouldn’t pull out a gun and blast the two away.

“Well, it’s looks as though I’ve lost this time,” Remy sighed, but Bucky could sense the warmness behind it. “I’ll sign whatever you put in front of me.”

Somehow, Bucky Barnes had managed to beat Gambit in cards, all while saving his girl as well.

You sat between Pepper and Wanda, clutching their hands so tight, you thought they would snap off. For some inane reason, you agreed to let your brother and Bucky speak alone, which was totally eating away at you right now. The entire time, the same thought ran through your head.

What if Remy refuses?

The last thing you wanted was for any kind of confrontation or for Bucky to get hurt. You prayed that the two would be able to talk this out and be rational human beings. Deep down inside, however, you knew that Bucky wouldn’t take no for an answer and you would probably end up murdering your brother if he touched him. You wanted your baby to have a father and if you had to strangle your brother to give his consent, then so be it.

Pregnant or not, you were staying with Bucky.

“It’s going to be fine, Y/N.” Wanda assured you, giving your hand a squeeze.

“If he tries anything, I’ll cut his balls off.” Nat smirked from her spot on the couch.

That made you smile. Nat would probably take care of everything if she had to. Even though the two of you spent a heat together, you still considered her one of your close friends. You made a mental note to never tell your future child that you slept with auntie Nat.

“They’re probably giving each other manicures,” Tony teased from next to Pepper. You could see her elbow him.

The door opened, making everyone perk up. You stood, holding the two women’s hands tightly.

A million things ran through your mind that second, precisely a million. But all of those things subsided as soon as you caught a glimpse of Bucky grinning like the little dork he was.

You cried out as he ran to you, scooping you up into a giant hug. Tears began pooling in your eyes. This was finally over. You nuzzled your face into his neck, inhaling his scent. You wanted to stay this way forever. You could finally live your life without any more unnecessary bumps in the road. Everyone let out whistles as you two hugged, earning a blush from you and a giant grin from Bucky.

You could hear someone clear their throat loudly, instantly causing the room to go silent again.

Remy stood in the doorway awkwardly, peering over at you from afar. You patted Bucky on the shoulder. Taking the hint, he gently set you down on the ground and released you. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, you pulled away from Bucky and made your way towards your brother.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Remy asked you as you stood in front of him. You looked back at the group of people, taking in each and every one of their faces. When you got to Bucky, you couldn’t help but feel your heart swell.

“Positive.” You replied giving him a smile. Remy nodded, placing a hand on top of your head and rustling your hair lovingly. You crinkled your nose, swatting his hands away from you.

Without thinking, you leaned in, gathering him into a hug with your arms. Honestly, it surprised the two of you. At first he tensed up, his arms twitching at his sides as you held him. But after a few seconds, you felt his arms around you.

Before you could pull away, Remy leaned down so that he was near your ear.

_“C'est une fille.” He whispered._

Your eyes grew wide as he pulled away. You watched, completely flabbergasted as he walked away.

“See you around, Y/N.” He called over his shoulder, just like before.  

This time, instead of tears, all you could do was smile.

* * *

Remy sat in the airplane seat quietly. Small beads of rain splattered against the window as he read the words from the letter in his hands. He sniffled, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

_Remy,_

_If you’re reading this, your mother and I are long gone by now. Words cannot express how proud I am of the of you and your sister. I may not be around to see the amazing things you both accomplished, but I want you to know, that no matter what life throws at you, you’re a Y/L/N and capable of so amazing things._

_If you’re reading this, this means that in the mail you received a copy of the Delta Sterilization document that I signed, which means that if any circumstance your sister was to become pregnant, she would be immediately sterilized._

_I want you to know that I did not want this for Y/N, but I had no choice. The real reason for this decision, is far more complex._

_The both of you have always been cross with one another, even as children. But now, I need you to put your differences aside, for your mother and I’s sake. You will both need each other, regardless of the differences. The thing I wanted most wanted in this world was to see both put aside your differences and accept each other as family and that at the end of the day, you both are all each other has now._

_You might have noticed that when I signed the document, I refused to sign my full name. I did this so that the choice would be in your hands when the time comes. Please, for your mother and I’s sake, sign the waiver. It would mean the world to your sister. It will not only show that that you care about her, but that you respect her status in this world as well. It will be the ultimate act of kindness from your end._

_I know it seems cruel to lie to her and it might change her view of me from now on. To believe that I would so such a thing out of spite. But it’s a sacrifice I am more than willing to make for the sake of my kids._

_I love you both so much, never forget that._

_Dad._

He set the letter down on his lap, taking in his father’s words.

“Babe?” A small, feminine voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Remy turned his head, giving the woman a grin.

“Are you okay?” She asked, noticing his changed mood. He nodded, pecking the woman on the cheek. He collected the small strand of white hair that fell in front of her face and placed it behind her ear.

“I’m fine, Marie,” He said softly. She gave him a knowing smile before resting her head on his shoulder. Remy wrapped his arm around his fiance, placing his hand on her very swollen stomach. “I’m just fine.”


	10. Chapter 10

You stared at yourself in the mirror, running your eyes over your current outfit.

The summer dress you wore hugged your curves perfectly, especially around your tummy. You tugged at the material, trying to see how far it would stretch before letting it go against your skin. You usually did that nowadays; trying to get an idea when you’d eventually have to stop wearing it. Bucky had bought you this dress and you loved it with a passion.

The sound of a knock on your door broke your thoughts. With a smile, you turned around to be greeted with an excited Pepper, who held your jacket in her hands.

“It’s gonna get a bit chilly tonight,” She squealed, slipping it over your shoulders.

You giggled, moving your hair to the side as she did so. You turned around, holding out your arms so that she got a view of your outfit. “Do I look okay?” you asked, looking down at your dress. Pepper placed her hands on her hips, a small impressed smile on her cherry red lips.

“You look amazing, Y/N. Bucky’s gonna be blown away.”

Now that you and Bucky had the waiver out of the way, you could focus on the baby that was growing inside you. After many days spent contemplating on your future, you decided that you did in fact want a future with Bucky by your side. You wanted him to be your alpha. He practically cried when you told him that you wanted to bond with him.

But, you wanted to do it the right way.

It wasn’t traditional by any means, you knew that. Even though you were pretty much going backwards, you both decided to take it slow, which meant doing things people in relationships did. Like go on dates, watch movies together, all that stuff.

And Bucky, being the 40’s gentleman he was, was more than okay with that. He practically jumped at the opportunity to take you on your first date.

That’s how you needed up spending hours on your hair, makeup and outfit. You wanted to look good for your alpha, meaning you’d put in the largest amount of effort possible.

You had no idea where he was taking you.

You honestly had never been courted before, as you would never let any other people anywhere near you. But now, you had found your other half and you wanted to be as perfect as possible.

* * *

Bucky stood in the lobby of the tower, nervously waiting for you to arrive. He stared down at the bouquet of roses in his hand.

Man, this was so much different from the last time he did this. In the past, he was hardly ever nervous about the omegas he courted. Well, he didn’t really court them, he just slept with them for a night and then disappeared. That sounded so bad from that point of view.

It should’ve been easy for him. After all, he’s been on countless dates. But for some reason, he felt like he needed to impress you -which is something he hardly did with the other girls he took out.

He was your alpha and he felt the intense feeling to provide for you and give you countless amounts of attention. He felt it the day he met you and it had only gotten stronger.

He wanted you happy and he was willing to do anything to make sure you were.

“Bucky?”

He spun around, ready to give you the roses, but as soon as his eyes landed on you, his eyes widened.

You looked so damn beautiful.

When his eyes landed on your tummy, taking in the sight of the woman of his dreams carrying his pup, he felt his heart swell. The dress he bought you enhanced every little curve on your body.

“Jesus, doll…” he gawked, taking in your being. There was no way he was going to be able to get through dinner without at least needing a uh…bathroom break once or twice. You just had that effect on him.

You blushed, pulling a stray piece of hair behind your ear. You weren’t used to components, especially from the opposite sex. And Bucky, being the insanely handsome alpha he was, was like getting complimented from a celebrity.

A really sexy celebrity who you’ve been lusting after since middle school.

“Hi,” you giggled, awkwardly fumbling with your hands. Bucky bent down and placed a kiss onto your lips.

And god damn, did that intensify everything.

When you closed your eyes, you immediately felt a slight heat rising in your chest. Your legs began to shake and you went a bit lightheaded.  You dismissed it as heartburn.

When you pulled away, it suddenly stopped. You peered up at Bucky, who stared down at you with a matching confused expression.

“We should get going!” He chimed, wrapping his arm around yours and guiding you to the lobby doors. You could tell he was trying to ignore what had just accused, but…you felt something back there. You didn’t know what, but you did.

And you wanted to know what it was.

* * *

“Have you thought of any names yet?” Bucky asked you as he took a sip of his wine, his eyes never leaving yours despite the constant eyes that were on you two in the restaurant. 

You totally hadn’t thought about that.

The baby was going to be due in no less than four months now and you had yet to pick a name. You always had trouble picking things out or simply making decisions; it must’ve been your Delta nature. After all, deltas weren’t the most efficient when it came to make decisions.

But you wanted to pick the name. At least one of them.

“What about…Jane?” He asked, sensing your inner conflict. He raised his eyebrows, searching your face for any signs you liked the name.

You crinkled your nose and shook your head.

“What about Lana?” You asked, a small hopeful smile on your lips. It was a pretty name.

Bucky let out a small snort, causing you to raise an eyebrow. Was it that bad?

“Uh….I don’t know about that one, doll.” You frowned.

“Why not?”

“Spell Lana backwards.”

Instantly, your face broke out into an embarrassed blush. Oh god, your poor baby would be a target for bullying if you named her that.

“Have you thought of any, alpha?” You asked. When he didn’t answer, you raised your eyes to give him a smile. Instead of getting one back, you were met with Bucky’s lustful blue eyes staring back at you.

He cleared his throat before taking another sip of wine.

“Isabel?” He offered. You couldn’t help the grin that grew into your lips.

“Isabel Barnes,” you spoke. Bucky’s eyes lit up when you said that. “I like how it sounds.”

You thought back to what your brother told you before he left. If it was true, you’d have little Isabel running around here in just a few short months. But for some reason…you didn’t feel so sure.

“And what if it’s a boy?” You ask, placing your elbows on the table and resting your chin on your hands. You were eager to hear him say anything, as dumb as that sounded. Just the sound of your alpha’s voice made your heart flutter.

“If it’s a boy…” he began. “I think you ought pick, doll.” Your eyes widened a bit. An alpha letting a delta name their pup? That was completely unheard of.

You thought for a while. There were so many darn names to choose from. You thought about the name Grant, after Steve’s father, but that just didn’t fit. You even thought of naming your son after Tony, but considering Bucky and his past, that was a major no-no. Hell, you even considered Peter.

“I like Noah!” You exclaimed.

“Noah.” Bucky spoke, a small smile on his lips. “I like that.”

“His middle name has to be James, though.” You blushed. Bucky let out a breathy chuckle.

He reached for your hand, running his metal fingers along the soft flesh lightly. That immediately sent shivers down your spine and you were instantly damp between your legs.

“We’re gonna take this slow okay, doll?” He assured, his blue eyes searching yours for any doubt.

“Mhm,” you nodded, biting your lip as you watched him drag his tongue along his bottom lip. You knew he wasn’t doing it on purpose, but Jesus, it was doing so many things to you.

He immediately inhaled sharply, catching the scent of your pheromones. His eyes dilated slightly, just for a second before he shook his head, regaining his composure.

“Damn, sugar,” he let out a breathy laugh. “This is gonna be really hard for me.”

“I know, alpha,” you squeezed his hand. “but we can do this. I know we can.”

Bucky nodded, pressing a small kiss to your hand.

“One step at a time, right?” You smiled, giving him a nod.

“One step at a time.”

* * *

You let out a scream as Bucky shook his head rapidly, his tongue creating an amazing sensation onto your clit. That was all it took for him to bring you over the edge once again. This was the third orgasm he’d given you tonight, and you hoped he wouldn’t stop.

So much for taking it slow, right?

Bucky crawled up your body, crashing his mouth onto yours. He placed his hand on your jaw, forcing it open so that his tongue could explore your mouth.

You let out a small whimper, feeling his tongue dominate yours. And you completely let him. You felt Bucky pull away from you and gently flip you onto his back with you straddling his body.

“Fuck, doll,” He groaned, taking in the sight of you completely naked and straddling him. The sight of your barely swollen tummy only tummy only turned him on more.

“Bucky,” you whimpered, slowly grinding your core onto his thigh. You threw your head back, savoring the sweet sensation. It’s been forever since you first had sex with Bucky and you were craving him.

“You wanna ride me, sugar?” He growled, his voice falling deeper with each word. “You wanna make me your alpha?”

You nodded, grinding down harder. You wanted that so bad. Lifting yourself up, you grabbed ahold of his thick length and positioned it at your entrance. You gently ran the tip of it along your dripping folds, circling his head on your clit.

Bucky let out a small groan and ran his hands along your hips, gripping them harshly with this fingers.

“Please, Y/N,” He begged, bucking his hips upwards. The head of his cock pressed against your clit in such a delicious way, you couldn’t help but moan.

You placed your hands on his chest and lowered yourself onto his length. Bucky’s head fell back onto the pillows, his eyes screwed shut. You could see the small veins in his neck as he tried to keep from thrusting into you.

You gave an experimental bounce of your hips, moving them in small circles. Bucky was so big, you could feel every inch of him stretching your walls, the tip of his cock nudging your cervix. You moved faster, grinding your hips onto his.

“F-Fuck, Y/N.” He gasped, his hands travelling behind you to the soft flesh of your behind and kneading it harshly. “You drive me so fucking crazy.”

The mechanical sounds of his metal arm as it flexed added onto the arousal between your legs. You couldn’t wait until Bucky was comfortable to finger fuck you. Shifting so that your knees were better placed on the bed, you began swirling your hips in a figure 8.

You moaned, removing your hands from his chest and placing them onto your breasts. You pinched your nipples softly, rolling them with your thumb.

“Fuck me, Y/N,” He groaned, his fingers kneading your ass harder. “That’s what you want, right? You wanna make me yours?” 

Those last few words awoken something inside you. You didn’t have a single dominant bone in your body, but you had the burning urge to claim him; Bucky was yours and nobody else could have him. You had no idea where this newfound courage came from, but all coyness left you. Your right hand shot out and wrapped around Bucky’s throat, squeezing it harshly. You immediately expected him to give you a warning, or at least some kind of growl, but instead you were welcomed with the hottest thing on this planet. 

Bucky whimpered. He trusted upwards into your heat, letting you know that he was still the alpha in this, but you were in complete control of him. 

And you were never going to let him forget that.

You tightened your grip around his throat, digging your nails into the flesh softly as you bounced onto his throbbing cock. You placed your left hand on his chest and dug your nails into the flesh harshly, dragging them down his body. The marks created angry little red lines, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it only turned him on even more. 

“Ah, baby I’m so fucking close,” He gasped, his eyes fluttering shut. He placed his hands onto your hips again and began thrusting into your throbbing pussy. The sounds of his skin against yours, along with the slick running down your thighs was the only thing you heard, along with Bucky’s whimpers of pleasure. 

In one move, Bucky sat up and flipped you both over. He gave you a quick, passionate kiss before placing his metal hand onto your shoulder and moving you so that you were positioned on your hands and knees. He placed his hand on your lower back, gently pressing downwards.Taking the hint, you arched your back, sticking your ass out for him. 

“P-please, James,” You moaned, reaching behind you and placing your hand on his. “Please make me come.”

The Russian swear he let out was barely audible, but you could feel the tip of his cock gently pressing into your folds, stretching your walls. You gasped, grasping hold of his hand tighter as his hips snapped forward into you. 

Bucky’s pace was almost brutal as he fucked your pulsing pussy. You could feel him hitting your g spot over and over, making you scream. Each time he bottomed out, he let out a groan, and you loved every second of it. 

You felt the familiar feeling of your orgasm building. You began clenching around his cock, milking it with each thrust. 

 

With one final thrust, your orgasm hit you at full force. You let out a blood curling scream as his cock fucked into you mercilessly. Bucky’s thrusts became sloppy, full of unrelenting force as he chased his orgasm. 

Before you could think, you felt his hand wrap around your throat, pulling you backwards. You gasped as he pulled you back harshly and onto your knees. Y

That’s when you felt it. 

The warmth in your chest, the lightheaded feeling and the shaking of your legs. It was right in front of you, but you just couldn’t understand. Bucky sunk his teeth into the warm flesh of your neck. It should’ve hurt, you knew that, but whether it be from the mind numbing orgasm, you felt the most intense pleasure.

Your eyes shut completely as Bucky spilled his come inside you, painting your walls. You clenched around him once again, wanting every single of it. 

* * *

You lay your head on Bucky’s chest, huffing softly as you fought to catch your breath. That was by far the most amazing experience you’d ever had. You just hoped he felt the same. 

“Did I hurt you?” His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. If you hadn’t have caught your breath by now, you wouldn’t have heard it. You peered up at your alpha, your eyes wide. 

“N-No!” Tou stuttered. “I feel great. A little sore, but I loved every minute of it.” 

His eyes flickered to you, searching for any signs of discomfort. You gave him a small reassuring smile. That’s all it took. He gave you a dorky grin, pressing a tender kiss onto your forehead. 

_I love her so much_

Your eyes instantly snapped open. You looked up at Bucky, completely flabbergasted. 

“Y-You love me?” You squeaked. Bucky peered down at you with an equally confused expression. 

“I didn’t say anythi- Wait what?”

_Is he okay?_

Bucky sat up, the sheets falling to his waist in the process. He heard you, he was a hundred percent sure…but you hadn’t opened your mouth. 

“Bucky…” You whispered, your eyes pooling with tears. You were sure of it now, no a hundred percent. “Did we…?”

Bucky smiled softly, cupping your cheek with his metal hand. “We did it, doll.”  “We’re one now.”


	11. Chapter 11

_“Buckyyyyyyy!”_  you whined.

Bucky rolled his eyes as he ate his slice of pizza. He loved you, he really did, but he was exhausted! Ever since you hit the five month mark of your pregnancy, the two of you have been going at it like wild rabbits. It got so bad, that Bucky was highly considering putting a chastity belt on himself. He knew you couldn’t help it, but Jesus, you weren’t taking no for an answer.

“We just finished ten minutes ago,” Bucky groaned, setting his slice back on the plate.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling your face into his throat. You inhaled his scent, filling your senses with the amazing smell of cinnamon and the ocean. Those were your two favorite smells in the world, and it was fairly ironic that your alpha wore those scents as well. Maybe you two were really meant to be together.

You straddled his lap, blocking his view of the football game he was focused on. Bucky’s blue eyes bore into yours. You leaned forward, pressing your lips against his gently. And to your satisfaction, he responded, running his tongue along your bottom lip. You slowly grinded your hips onto his, trying to create some sort of friction.

You heard a small sigh escape his lips as you rocked faster. You could feel the hardness of his erection forming through his boxers. You let a small moan escape your lips as you felt it rub against your clothed core. Bucky placed his hands on your hips, gripping them tightly.

But to your annoyance, he forced them to stop.

You pulled away, your brows furrowed. He never turned you down, especially when you were all hot and ready like this. Immediately, you figured you’ve done something wrong. Did your tummy bother him? You were fully swollen now, maybe it turned him off?

“Y/N,” Bucky whispered, his eyes travelling down your body until they rested on your lower body. You could immediately feel your chest tightening. You could feel the slow burn of tears forming in your eyes. Of course he wouldn’t want you right now, you were as big as a pumpkin.

“Y/N, I….I think your water broke!”

Your eyes snapped open, immediately going straight to your lady area.

Your eyes widened with fear as you saw the clear liquid running down your thighs. It was enough to completely drench Bucky’s favorite black boxers. It even drenched the sheets below. But that isn’t exactly what caused you fear.

Your due date wasn’t set until two weeks. Why was this happening now?

“Friday, get Tony over here asap!” Bucky exclaimed, gently moving you to the side and running towards the closet. He fumbled through the clothes, ripping out your coat and some shoes.

* * *

You let out a shriek as the car sped down the highway.

You were absolutely sure that Tony had broken at least twenty different traffic laws, along with causing an accident a few streets away. You clung onto Bucky’s middle protectively.

“Okay, the hospital’s to the right!” Pepper exclaimed, sticking her head out of the window.

“You just ran a red light!” Steve pressed, looking behind him through the rear window. You could hear the sounds of cars honking and the screech of tires as they swerved around the car. If you weren’t pregnant, you would’ve smacked Tony by now.

After a few minutes of breaking numerous laws, the car came to a screeching halt in front of the hospital. You let out a breath of relief. You honestly thought the cops would stop the car at some point.

Bucky flew the car door off it’s hinges as soon as the car stopped, earning a string of insults from Tony. He’d get over it surely, but not after complaining for an entire week.

Bucky immediately wrapped his arm around your waist, making sure that you were completely upright, before ushering you into the hospital lobby. You listened to Steve as he made sure you breathed in time with him.

“It’s gonna be okay, Y/N,” he assured, opening the doors for the two of you. “I’ve watched videos just in case and they always say that breathing is the most important part of staying calm.”

You gave him a small smile, but the panic was still evident on your face. You were internally screaming as Bucky led you to the front desk, filled with nurses.

“Hi, what can I do for yo- whoa!” the smallest nurse gasped as she took in your swollen tummy and your pain stricken face. She turned to the nurse beside her.

“Lily, get the wheelchair asap!”

You let out a sigh of relief. As much as you loved being in Bucky’s arms, your feet were killing you. You needed to sit down as soon as possible, you didn’t care where anymore.

The nurse scurried around the counter towards the two of you and gently grabbed ahold of your other arm. She and Bucky both led you to the other side of the room where the wheelchair was waiting.

“My name is Chloe, I’m the head nurse here.” she smiled. She bent down and unlocked the wheels on the wheelchair, giving it a small test roll. When she finished, she stood back up and helped guide you into the chair.

You let out a small groan as you sat into the seat. Your body ached already.

“Are you the father?” she asked, smiling up at Bucky.

But before he could respond, he was interrupted by a scream.

One that came from you.

You clutched your tummy, your eyes screwed shut as you let out a wail.

* * *

You watched as the doctors and nurses prepped themselves and set up the IV for you. 

“Mrs. Barnes,” the nurse spoke, rubbing your arm comfortably. “I’m afraid that you’re already dilated four centimeters already, we’re going to have to prep you for delivery now.”

Your eyes widened. You honestly hadn’t thought of that at all. You were aware that your mother gave birth to you via c-section, but that’s because you were a delta. From what you understood so far, the baby must not be, as you’ve had zero complications so far. You glanced upwards at Pepper, who seemed completely conflicted.

“It’s going to be perfectly fine, honey.” she assured you, giving your hand a gentle squeeze. You nodded. You could totally do this, right? It didn’t look so hard. Your mother managed to get through two births, along with the billions of women who did this throughout history. Birth was just a small bump, one that you could get through with the help of Pepper and Bucky.

Tony had immediately opted to stand outside, as he was a hundred percent sure that he would either:

a. throw up

b. pass out

c. both

And as much as you loved the dude, you really didn’t want that to happen while you brought your child into the world. 

Immediately, you felt the first contraction hit you.And god, it felt like you were being stabbed repeatedly by knives throughout your lower abdomen. 

You clutched your stomach, crying out in pain. Bucky immediately was by your side, grasping your other hand with his metal hand and stroking your hair with his flesh one.

“OW!” you cried as another contraction hit you. You could feel the sweat forming along your forehead as you screwed your eyes shut. You could feel the pain shoot throughout your body, as if it were hitting every single cell.

“C’mon doll,” Bucky whispered. “We can do this.” He pressed a small kiss to your temple. You nodded, trying to focus on his voice. He was right, you could do this. Just a few more minutes and this wave of contractions would be over. That’s couldn’t be hard, right?

You let out a sigh as he stroked your hair.

“Alright, Y/N,” Chloe spoke, placing the mask on her face. Her eyes were soft as she peered down at you. “We’re going to need to put your feet onto these stilts now. You think you can do that for me?”

You nodded, releasing Pepper’s hand and placing it on the small handle of the hospital bed. 

“Dad, if you could help me lift her legs that would be great.” 

Bucky shot up from where he was sitting, his eyes wide with attention. He stood beside your legs and gently lifted your right one until it was resting on the stilt. You gave him a small thumbs up for his bravery. 

Once your feet were positioned, that’s when you felt it. 

The pain was mind numbing, completely filling your entire body. 

You let out a bloodcurdling scream, one that caused everyone in the room to jump.

“Get Dr. Strange in here NOW!” Chloe shouted, her eyes wide with fear. 

You clutched Bucky’s hand tightly, digging your nails into the metal. This was unlike anything you’d ever felt. You felt as if your body was being ripped apart. The only thing that you could think of was your mother. Is this what she felt like when you came into this world?

If so, you were so sorry for the pain you caused. 

“I can see the head!” Chloe exclaimed, leaning forward. Her eyes were narrowed with concentration, but the immense panic was there. 

Something was wrong. 

Your heart raced wildly in your chest as you felt another wave of pain coursed through your body. You could feel your pelvis widening, making room for your baby. 

“Hey dad,” Chloe spoke. She tried to sound calm and rational, but you could hear the fear laced in her voice. Especially how it trembled after each word. 

Bucky’s head snapped upwards in her direction. He was completely afraid. He knew birth would be a rocky ship, but this wasn’t anything like he’d seen in the videos. He knew you would be in pain, it was obvious, but from the look in Chloe’s eyes, he knew something was wrong. And he was so damn afraid. 

“Y-Yeah?” He replied. 

“I’m gonna need you to talk her down. We need to keep her calm.” 

Bucky gave her a small nod before turning his attention to you. He ran a hand through your hair, turning your face towards him. “Y/N,” he spoke, his blue eyes starring into yours. “Remember the first day we met?”

You let out a whimper, nodding in reply. You couldn’t speak anymore, the pain was just far too much for you. Tears began falling from your eyes. 

“I knew as soon as I stepped off that elevator that I loved you. I don’t know how, but I did. And look at us now. You’re gonna be a mom. An amazing mother.”

“Y/N, honey,” Chloe interrupted. “I’m gonna need you to push for me. The head is almost out.” 

You sat upwards, wincing at the pain. With a deep breath, you pushed. 

And pushed. 

Until you heard the soft cries of a newborn baby. 

You let out a sob as Chloe lifted up the small bundle of joy in her hands, wiping it with the small towel in her hand. 

“Its…it’s a boy!” She cried, looking up at you with a smile. Your eyes widened as you stared down at your son. He wiggled in her hands as she wrapped the blanket around his body. 

Your eyes shot to Bucky’s face and you didn’t know if it was possible, but you fell in love with him all over again. 

His eyes watered as he starred down at your son. Never in his mind did he imagine he’d have a little version of him in this world, but there he was. 

Chloe looked over at Bucky, grinning at him as she held your son out to him. 

“Do you wanna hold your son, sir?” 

Bucky nodded, completely in awe. He could get used to being called a father, especially by his baby boy. 

Bucky Barnes starred down at his son as she placed him into her arms. He looked exactly like the two of you. The baby stopped crying as soon as he was placed in his father’s arms. 

But as quick as the pain subsided, it was right back. 

You shrieked as you felt the pain shoot through you once again. 

What was happening? You looked over at Bucky, who had placed your son into Pepper’s arms. He raced towards you and gathered your hand into his. You could see the tears racing down his face as you screamed once again. 

Chloe gasped, her eyes starring down at your body in shock. 

“T-There’s…..there’s…Y/N I’m gonna need you to push again, sweetie!” She exclaimed. 

“W-What?!” Bucky exclaimed, his eyes wide with pure fear. What was happening? Was there something wrong?

You pushed with all your might, despite the seering pain in your lower half. 

You pushed. 

And pushed. 

Until you heard the familiar screams of another baby. 

“It’s a girl!” Chloe cried, holding out your baby girl.  

Pepper let out a small cry from beside you. Remy was right after all, you were having a girl. 

Bucky stared down at his daughter, completely distraught. How in the world was this happening? He reached out his hands, stepping forward as Chloe brought your baby girl over to him. 

And to everyone’s surprise, her screams ceased as soon as she was placed into Bucky’s arms. 

“Y/N,” He whispered, turning towards you. “It’s a girl.” 

As soon as his eyes landed on you, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

As if on cue, the heart monitor stopped, just like your heart did. 


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky Barnes knows pain.

He felt it whenever he fell from the train that fateful day. He felt it when he woke in the lab, his left shoulder searing with pain as they connected the metal limb into the flesh. He felt it when he spent countless days and nights being brainwashed over and over until he couldn’t remember his own name. He felt it whenever he was forced to murder countless of innocent people. He knew pain.

But he never experienced anything like this.

Dr. Strange had finally made it down to the maternity wing as soon as your heart stopped, and immediately, he ordered for a defibrillators and for you to be wheeled to another room immediately. Pepper, while holding your son, was rushed out of the room.

Bucky was completely still as he stared down at your body. You looked as if you were sleeping, just like you used to do next to him every night. But one look at your chest, he could see that you weren’t breathing, far from it. He gently reached forward and grasped your hand in his, running his thumb along your hand. You felt warm, just like you always did. How was this happening?

“Mr. Barnes,” Dr. Strange placed and hand on his shoulder. “I’m afraid we’re going to need you to step outside so we can try and revive her.”

“Bucky,” Chloe whispered, gently rocking your daughter. “Your children need you. You have to be strong for them now.”

With a single nod, he let go of your hand. Chloe set your daughter into his arms, positioning her head correctly and guiding him to the door.

* * *

“I-I’m sorry?” Tony perplexed, his eyes widening as he replayed Pepper’s words in his mind.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Pepper sobbed, earning a small cry from the baby boy in her hands. She gently bounced him in her arms, sniffling. “One minute she was perfectly fine and the next….she just….”

Tony let out a huff of air, trying to ease the ache in his chest. No…this wasn’t happening. This was not happening. Maybe he was just hallucinating everything and this was just a giant nightmare. You would be right by his side when he woke up.

He bent downwards, placing his hands on his knees. He did just like his therapist said. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. But for some reason that wasn’t working this time. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the sound of his heartbeat.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Peter asked, his eyes glazing with tears. He was practically trembling as he stared at Pepper for any answers.

By now the entire team was there, with the exception of Bruce, who was set on getting back there and talking to Dr. Strange about helping.

Everyone’s quiet chit chat suddenly came to a halt when Bucky entered the waiting room, his newborn baby girl in his arms. She opened her eyes, starring up at him. That was all it took before the tears began falling down his face.

“Buck…” Steve spoke, making his way towards his best friend. He reached his hand forward, gently running his fingers along your daughter’s little curls. She looked exactly like Bucky, from his nose down to his facial structure. She was literally a little copy of her father.

“Is she…” Steve was afraid to finish that sentence. He’s witnessed his friend experience suffering for so long, he couldn’t bear the thought of him going through this all over again, although he wouldn’t be alone, Bucky couldn’t do this without you.

He needed you.

* * *

The nurses scurried around Dr. Strange like a mountain of ants.

He ordered for immediate revival, which meant he had about another half minute to get the defibrillators on your body. He hastily plugged in the machine and turned the knobs with precision.

The color in your face was starting to fade, nowhere near where you should be. He’s only dealt with one other Delta woman in his life and that was a woman in another country. But he dedicated his entire free time to research, and he knew exactly what you needed. It wasn’t by any means ethical at all, but if it came down to it, he’d gladly risk it.

The thunder outside shook the building as he grabbed ahold of the defibrillators and pressed the small red button. The high pitched veering  sound could be heard as he rubbed the paddles together.

“And we’re clear!” Chloe said, nodding at him.

Wasting no time, he pressed the paddles down onto your chest, sending a wave of electricity though your body.

Nothing.

“Alright, take it to a hundred watts this time!” He exclaimed, rubbing the paddles together. “C’mon, Y/N,” he whispered. “Come back to us.”

“Clear!”

He placed the paddles back onto your chest, but right as he did, a loud clap of thunder shook the entire building.

Causing the entire building’s electricity to collapse.

* * *

Pepper shushed the baby boy in her arms quietly, gently bouncing him in her arms. What was going on? The forecast showed a zero percent chance of rain today, so how on earth was it storming? Thor was away in Asgard at the time, something to do with his brother Loki. So this wasn’t his doing.

The entire room plummeted into darkness, causing everyone to go into a slight panic.

“Everyone chill out,” Tony spoke, digging into the pocket of his blazer. He pulled out a small, sphere like machine and placed it on the floor. Immediately, the room lit up.

“What is that?” Wanda asked, staring at it curiously. Everyone crowded around it as Tony bent down in front of it.

“This here is Tinker Belle,” He explained, patting the little ball as it shined. “She’s like a little handy helper in case things go downhill.”

The sounds of a baby crying caused everyone to jump. Sharon cooed at your daughter, who was fidgeting wildly in her grasp, her face in a scowl of displeasure. She was going to be a force of nature when she got older. Bucky immediately made his way over to the woman and gently tucked his daughter into his arms. Her cries ceased as soon as she felt him, nuzzling her little head into his chest and dozing off.

When he glanced upwards, he found that everyone was staring over at him, knowing smiles on their faces.

Tony would never say it out loud, but…man, he would give anything for his father to look at him like that.

* * *

Dr. Strange looked down at his watch frantically. 

_Thirty seconds._

You had thirty seconds left before it would be far too late for you. Seeing as that most of the nurses had rushed to the basement, in search of the generator, he figured it was now or never. 

He slid off his gloves and threw them to the side. 

“Chloe,” He barked, looking in her direction. 

Chloe jumped, turning around to face him. “Sir?”

“What I’m about to do, is probably highly illegal and unsafe. But if it saves Ms. Barnes’ life, I’m more than willing to take that chance. But, I’m going to need your full discretion. Understood?” 

Chloe frowned, her eyes widening like saucers. What was he talking about? “Sir, I’m afriad I don’t understa- OH MY GOD!”

Blinding emerald light filled the room as he grabbed ahold of the paddles and rubbed them together. As he rubbed them, small green sparks emitted from the defibrillators. He looked back down at his watch. 

_Seven seconds._

With all the hope in the world, he placed the paddles onto your chest. 

* * *

Your eyes fluttered open, taking in the bright sunlight that peaked through the curtains. Everything ached, from your head to your toes. Especially your stomach. 

Wait.

You trailed your hands down your hospital gown until they were resting on your stomach. 

Your now normal sized stomach. 

You gasped, lifting the gown up to your chin, peering down at your body. What was going on? The last thing you remembered was being wheeled into the maternity wing. Oh god. 

Did you…did you miscarry?

“Doll?” you jumped at the deep voice beside you. 

“Bucky!” you cried, feeling the tears pool around your eyes. You had absolutely no memory of what happened, but you knew he would. 

In an instant, you felt his arms gathering you in a hug. You wrapped your arms around his middle, breathing in his amazing scent. Immediately you felt all the anxiety leave you. 

“I…I honestly thought I lost you.” He whispered, pressing his face into your hair. You pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. 

“What do you mean? Did something happen? Where is the baby?” You began panicking once again. Why wasn’t he here with the baby? Was she okay? Was she really a girl like Remy said? 

Bucky let out a small chuckle, cupping your cheek with his flesh hand. You leaned into the touch, nuzzling your head into his palm. 

“They’re just fine, doll.” He assured you, his eyes searching your face. 

Your eyes immediately snapped open. 

 _“They?”_ You sputtered, frowning in confusion. 

He beamed before pulling away from you, much to your dismay. He made his way over to the door and opened it, revealing a very excited Pepper and Tony.

Along with a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket and a little baby in a similar pink blanket. 

You covered your mouth, your eyes filled with tears. Twins? How didn’t you notice before? How did Remy not see it? 

You held out your arms, making little grabby hands at your two children. They both made their way towards you, each of them meeting you on opposite sides of the bed. Tony placed your baby girl in your right arm, while Pepper placed your baby boy in your left arm.

As if on cue, they both opened their eyes at the same time and peered up at their mother. 

“I can’t believe I’m a grandpa now.” Tony sniffled with a smile, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. You let out a sniffle of your own as you peered back down at your children. 

“Have you thought of any names yet?” Pepper asked, wiping away tears of her own. 

“Bucky really likes Isabel,” you chimed, looking over at your husband. He leaned over the railing of the hospital bed and planted a kiss on your forehead. 

“Isabel is perfect,” she smiled. “And the middle name.” 

You paused for a second, looking down at little Isabel. She smiled a toothless smile as she stared at her two parents. 

“Rebecca is pretty,” you offered, looking up at Bucky. He smiled, his eyes watering with tears. 

“That’s perfect.” he says, running a hand down Isabel’s chubby little cheek. 

“I’m not saying you should, but uh…I’ve always liked the name Franci-”  
  
“I’m not naming my son Francisco, Tony!” You exclaimed, sticking your tongue out at him. 

“Y/N here already picked out Noah James, which I think fits him perfectly.” Bucky chimed in, planting a kiss on his son’s head. Noah giggled, making grabby hands at his father. 

“So Noah James and Isabel Rebecca, those sound like perfect names to be my successors! I can’t wait to build them little Iron Man suits!”

“There’s no way you’re putting my little angels in one of those things, Stark.” Pepper stuck her tongue out at him this time, earning a playful dramatic gasp from Tony. 

You and Bucky watched as the two bickered with each other. 

Bucky slid his arm around you. You leaned your head back onto his shoulder. 

“Y/N,” He whispered, peering down at you. 

You looked up at your husband, a grin on your face. 

“Yes, Alpha?” 

“I love you,” he says, and you can feel the love in those words. 

“I love you, too.” you reply, craning your neck upwards until you can press a small kiss onto his lips. 

“To the moon and back?”

“To the moon and back, doll.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue to this series! Thank you for sticking with me through these chapters. Enjoy!

**_One Year Later_ **

Bucky let out a low groan as he opened his eyes. The room was dimly lit with the exception of the bright streaks of sunlight coming through the blinds. Ugh, he was not a morning person at all. Rubbing his hand along his jaw, he tensed when he felt the small bruise forming under neath his jawline. Immediately, he was reminded of your slumbering self lying next to him. 

He carefully turned onto his side, propping himself up on the pillow beneath him. As creepy as it sounded, he loved watching you sleep. It was literally his favorite pass time whenever he wasn’t running around on missions and saving the world. He made sure you knew that you were the foundation of this family, the most important aspect of his life and he’d do anything to make you happy, even if it was only for a second. 

“This isn’t twilight, _aApha,_ ” You murmured, peering up at him with half lidded eyes. “Watching me sleep is giving me the heebie jeebies.” 

Bucky let out a small chuckle and bent downwards, pressing a small kiss on your lips. You craned your neck higher, forcing your lips onto his with much more force. He moaned at your eagerness and in one move, he flipped you on top of him, resting you onto his lap. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it, doll,” He says, his voice still rough from the slumber he was just in. His bottom lip stuck out slightly as he ran his tongue along his pink flesh. You let out a small whine. 

“Alpha,” You cried, scooting closer to him. Your legs swiftly straddled his waist, with your hands on his shoulders. “Don’t tease me.”

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against yours, his eyes set on yours. This was one of the many things you loved about him, how he could completely undo you with just a simple gesture and a simple look. He had so much power over you, and vice versa. Maybe you both really were soulmates.

The small sleeping gown you wore clung tightly around your body, showing off every curve on your body. Bucky got it for you for your anniversary this year and insisted you wear it every night to bed. Of course, that lead to a numerous amount of naughtiness each night. 

The team was honestly surprised that after a year, the two of you were still in your honeymoon phase. You always told them it was due to the fact that you had an amazing husband that gave you two amazing little children. 

Bucky’s hands slithered around your body, slowly hitching the end of the night gown higher and higher, until his hands were rested on your breasts. He gently began kneading them, his eyes watching yours for your reaction. 

Your eyes closed, your head falling back as he worked you. Man, the things he could do with his hands. 

“Oh, honey…” He inhaled sharply. You opened your eyes, looking down at the brown haired man in confusion. Immediately, you felt yourself growing red with embarrassment. 

The bit of the night gown that covered your breasts was completely soaked through. And by soaked, it was practically transparent now that you got a better look. You had been nursing the twins for over a year now, so it was bound to happen every once in a while, but you figured your body would magically stop one day. But to your dismay, that wasn’t the case at the moment. 

You could see the small trails of milky liquid traveling down Bucky’s wrists, past his forearms, and down his elbows. With a gasp, you pulled away from him, covering yourself hastily. 

“I-I’m sorry!” You cried, reaching over to the night stand and grabbing the box of tissues. You plucked one out and turned to him. You reached forward to wipe his arms, but was immediately cut off by his lips crashing against yours. 

The tissues in your hand dropped onto the mattress as Bucky kissed you fiercely. His metal hand wrapped around your back and pulled you close to him, which lead you to straddling his lap once again. He pulled away from you, taking in the sight of your blissed out face. 

“Don’t. Apologize. I. Love. All. Of. You.” He says as he plants soft kisses all over your face. You felt your heart swell with love as he placed a final kiss upon your lips. His hands were cupping your face lovingly as he stared down at you. 

“Bucky, it’s still gross though.” You murmured, covering your chest with your arms. 

“Y/N,” He says softly. He reached forward and wrapped his hands around your wrists, pulling them away from your chest. “There’s nothing gross about it.” 

You scoffed, rolling your eyes at him. That was easy for him to say, he was a male! You barely could look yourself in the mirror without clothes now ever since you had the twins. 

“Besides,” He says huskily, his hands travelling to your back, gently pushing you closer to him so his face his resting onto your soft skin. “I’ve always wanted to try delta’s milk.” 

Your eyes nearly shot out of your head at his confession. Was he okay right now? That was just something that people didn’t really do, however, you knew your husband and Bucky never lied to you. Especially when it came to bedroom talk and all. 

You felt his breaths hit your skin, creating goosebumps along the flesh. He pressed a small kiss to your collarbones, traveling all the way down until his lips reached the curve of your breast. You shivered into his touch. 

Bucky’s lips connected with your left nipple, his tongue circling it slowly. You let out a small moan, arching your back into his mouth. You knew this should be wrong, but it felt so good, you didn’t care anymore. 

With a small smile on his lips, he gave a gentle suck, surprising you both. Your hands instantly tangled themselves in his locks, tugging on them gently. This earned you a small, husky moan from him. 

“F-Fuck, Alpha,” You whimpered, grinding your hips onto his. “That feels so good.”

He sucked harder, taking your whole nipple into his mouth. Sucking on your sensitive nub. He hummed deeply, sending a wave of vibrations throughout your chest. Never in a million years did you see this happening, you always figured men hated this, but here you were. And you’d be a liar if you said you weren’t enjoying yourself. 

He growled, burying his face deeper into your chest. You grinded your hips down faster, placing one of your hands onto his thigh for support. 

“Jesus, you taste so fuckin’ sweet, baby,” He groaned after pulling away from your breast and switching to the other one. 

You let out a cry as he sucked harder this time, dragging his teeth against your sensitive nub. You made a mental note to make this a morning routine from now on. His mouth could make you crumble in just a few short seconds.

But just as things were getting good, the sounds of high pitched cries caused the two of you to froze. 

Somehow, Bucky had this little magical talent which allowed him to instantly recognize which baby it was. When he peered over your shoulder, his eyes squinted with focus, you figured he must’ve lost his talent somehow. 

“Noah?” You ask, dipping your nose into his neck and inhaling softly. 

He shook his head, smiling once he recognized the sound. 

“Nope,” He replied, dramatically popping the “p” and playfully rolling over on top of you. “It’s Isabel.” He placed a quick, passionate kiss onto your lips before getting out of bed completely and making his way into the kid’s room. 

You sighed, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. 

This was your life now. You lived in an amazing apartment a couple blocks away from Stark tower, with your amazing husband, Bucky and your precious little son and daughter, Noah and Isabel.

If you would have asked yourself a year ago where you thought you would end be by now, the old Y/N would’ve probably said something along the lines of being in a house full of cats and watching the Twilight series every night. 

But this? This would never have crossed your mind. Not one bit. And you loved your life now. Especially with Bucky in it. 

The sounds of Bucky laughing, followed by two pairs of giggles pulled you out of your thoughts. You looked up just in time to see him carrying your two little babies in his arms. 

Noah squealed with excitement as soon as he caught a glimpse of you, while Isabel (who’s always been a daddy’s girl) clung to Bucky’s shirt with her tiny hands. 

Noah crawled over to you, his blue eyes wide with excitement. You scooped him up into your arms and cradled his little body to your chest. 

“Hey baby cakes,” You cooed, pressing a kiss to his chubby cheeks. He giggled and flailed his hands in the air as you did so. 

The bed dipped as Bucky sat next to you, Isabel still clinging to her father’s shirt with all her might. She looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed with frustration as he tried to pry her away from his collar. She let out a small little growl and placed her forehead onto his chest. 

“I think this one’s gonna be an Alpha, doll.” He chuckled, looking over at you. 

Noah, however, took your face in his two hands and planted a small, slobbery kiss onto your cheek. You giggled as he pulled away. 

“And I have a feeling this one is an Omega,” You replied, taking his little hand into yours. 

Bucky leaned over, planting a kiss onto your cheek. 

“To the moon and back, right doll?” He asks, his blue eyes staring into yours, this time with pure love and admiration. 

You smiled, feeling your heart swell with love for the second time that morning. 

“To the moon and back, Bucky.” 


End file.
